New MeetingsRevised
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: After Tidus moves back to besaid, he meets up with an old group of friends that he doesn't remember due to amnesia. Now he is falling for a girl, but when a terrible thing happens to her he is lead to her cousin. But is she really gone?Will she come back?
1. New Meetings

These characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue.

New Meetings

She had to get home, to shelter, any where to escape this storm. She had never liked lighting and for this storm to include rain and thunder was a BIG fear factor. She ran as fast as she could up the hill as the rain soaked her in the night. She quickly ran to the right, went straight, and then to the right again to get to her house and kept on running. Just as she reached the BIG house lighting struck her on her shoulder just before she could make it to the door. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her hair was hanging down in front of her. As pain started to over come her, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus was inside his room and had heard screaming coming from outside. He got up from his desk and ran downstairs trying his best not to wake his parents. he turned on the porch lights and starred at the figure in front of him. She had long blond hair that was in messed up beaded braids that piled on top of her head with a blue head band and was wearing a green mini skirt with a cargo belt. She also had on a yellow bikini top, a red scarf that was turning orange and then yellow as it got to the bottom, blue and white boots, white bows on her arms, and brown gloves. Tidus quickly picked up the unconscious girl and headed up to his room.

"I wonder who she is." Tidus said a loud to himself as he laid her down in his bed. He bent over to see if she was all right and noticed she wasn't breathing.

((Crap. )) Tidus thought.

He leaned down closer and put his lips to her and began to give her CPR. Her lips were wet from the rain and her body dirty from mud, but he didn't care. He continued for about a minute when she let out quick gaps for air, but she was still out. Tidus gave a sigh of relief.

((I guess I'm sleep on the sofa tonight. ))Tidus thought.

Tidus stood for a moment staring at her.

\\\\\\\\\\

He grabbed some spar sheets, laid down on the love seat that was in his room, and went to sleep.

The next morning the girl woke up confused.

((Wasn't I outside? )) She thought.

"Ah! You're a wake. I was starting to get worried." Tidus said.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're at my house, of course."

"I guess I went the wrong way. I was trying to get to my house. It's up the hill to the right then straight and then left. I'm kind of jittery right now because I got hit by lightning." She said sitting up.

"You just took a wrong turn that's all, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What's you name?" Tidus asked finally.

"I'm Rikku Albed; and Yours?"

"I'm Tidus Scythe; Nice to meet you."

Rikku got up and looked at his bed. She was still wet and had gotten his bed wet.

"Sorry for getting your bed wet." Rikku said laughing slightly in a nervous way.

"It's ok I can just dry them. Speaking of dry, you're not dry! Why don't you change into one of my T-shirts and I'll dry your clothes with my sheets." Tidus afford.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Where's your bathroom?" Rikku asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Tidus said handing her one of his t-shirts.

She changed then went back to his room and handed him her clothes.

"Be right back." Tidus left the room.

Rikku looked around his room. His room was big with dressers, a closet, a king sized bed, a desk, and a few others things. Tidus came back and sat down. Tidus began to stair at Rikku's face as she sat down on his bed across from the sofa he was on. his eyes slowly roamed down to her legs as she crossed them. She was bare foot and had great legs that any guy would stare at if they had a girl in their room wearing their white tee's. Tidus quickly looked at her face again hoping she didn't notice. She didn't.

"Do you have a brush in here?" Rikku asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, here you go." Tidus said handing her one. She took out her braids and allowed her golden blond hair to run down her back and in front of her shoulders. She combed through her pencil straight hair and Tidus just watched. She had very straight hair, but it still a thickness to it that was not too thick but not to thin either, in short she had perfect hair. She stopped combing and set the brush down on the desk. Tidus stared into her eyes.

((Wow! I love her green swirly eyes, they're so beautiful and mysterious)) Tidus thought.

"Thanks for all of your help." Rikku said suddenly braking Tidus's train of thought.

"You're welcome."

"How come I've never seen you in school before?" Rikku asked.

"That's because I just moved to Besaid two days ago. We just finished unpacking yesterday."

"Where did you live before?"

"Zanderkand. I was the star player for the Zanderkand Abes."

"Now that you've motioned it, I think I've seen one of your games before. You're really good! Hey i know! You should join our schools blitz ball team!" Rikku said excitedly.

"I will. Hold on while I go check on our stuff." Tidus walked out of the room then back into the room with everything. Rikku walked out off the room and changed back into her now warm and dry clothes. Tidus put the sheets back on his bed then went back to sitting on the love seat.

"Do you want to hang out here for a little while? You're the only person I've meet here and I'd like to have you as a friend." Tidus said.

"Why just a little while? When we could have a sleep over!" Rikku said jumping up and down excited at the idea.

((Good thing she doesn't have shoes on or she might wake up my parents.)) Tidus thought.

"Sleep over? But I'm a guy and your a girl. Our parents would never let us." Tidus said.

"Yes they would! all we have to do is put on our charm and they'll melt!" Rikku said with hope in her eyes.

"Ok fine. You ask your parents and I'll ask mine." Tidus said.

They both left the room to go ask their parents.

\\\\\\\\

After much sucking up their parents agreed. It was now 12 o'clock and Rikku's dad had already dropped off her things.

"Good thing today is a Saturday." Rikku said putting her things in Tidus's room.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed.

"Do you have any food in your house?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, we're already stocked up." Tidus said

"Is there anything in your fridge?" Rikku asked pointing at the mini fridge in Tidus's room.

"Yeah." Tidus said taking out a coke from the fridge and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

Rikku then walked over to Tidus's dresser and pulled out the same white t-shirt she had been wearing earlier.

"Now what are you doing?" Tidus asked laughing.

"I'm putting this back on silly!" Rikku said starting to take of her clothes. Tidus quickly turned around blushing.

Once she was finished she walked in front of Tidus.

"Why do you want to wear my t-shirt?" Tidus asked.

"Because, it's more comfy." Rikku said.

"Oh, I see! Your soul purpose is to steal my t-shirts then run away!" Tidus said playfully. Rikku went along with it.

"That's right! You'll never catch me alive!" Rikku shouted as she ran to his bed and grabbing a pillow as a sword. Tidus tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her

"No, hahahahahaha, fair!" Rikku said in between laughs. They fell off the bed and Tidus landed on top of her. They both were laughing.

"OK, I surrender!" Rikku said still laughing. After a few seconds Rikku realized how Tidus had landed on her. Tidus was in between her legs with her left leg on his waist, his left hand was on her right thigh, and her right leg entwined with his left leg. Rikku blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?' Tidus asked not having a clue about where he had landed on her. Rikku signaled down with her eyes, but Tidus didn't pick up on it; At least not until he moved his hand and felt his hand running down her leg. Tidus's eyes widened for a split second and then went back to normal, but he was beet red. He tried to get back up, but then slipped. He tried again and succeeded. They both just stood their blushing.

"Heh, some game." Rikku said now looking Tidus in the eyes. Tidus lost himself in her eyes.

((I love his eyes.)) Rikku thought.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rikku asked.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Rikku said taking a step forward as they both lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"What about a first kiss?" Tidus asked.

"Nope, haven't found the right person yet. You?"

"Same reason." Tidus said looking away and breaking the spell.

((I have to lighten the mood again.)) Rikku thought.

"Tidus, are you implying that you want to kiss me?" Rikku said in a teasing voice.

"N-No! I'm just curious that's all!" Tidus said walking to the other side of his bed

"Ok, Ok." Rikku said laughing, but she wasn't done messing with him. She new when it came to the love and lust department it could embarrass him to no end. She cat walked over to him, ran her hand down his chest then push him onto the bed and went on top of him.

"But, I wanted my first kiss to be with you." Rikku whispered into his ear. Tidus began to blush again.

"B-But, we just met!" Tidus tried to protest.

"Love doesn't need a reason, it just happens sometimes. Why wouldn't I want to make-out with you? You're the dream guy. I just love your spiky blond hair." Rikku said running her hands through his hair.

"Your gorgeous face." Rikku said now touching his face and hiding a laugh. Tidus blushed harder. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"And last but not least, your so hot so sexy body. Meow!" Rikku said pressing herself into him.

"R-Rikku I-" Rikku placed her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Just kiss me." Rikku whispered keeping a straight face and not bursting out into uncontrolled able laughter. Tidus swallowed hard and got brave. He placed his hands on her face and slowly moved in to kiss her. Rikku couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing, but still remained on top of him. What was so funny? Did she find him liking her funny? Tidus's face turned cold. Rikku caught this and slowly stopped laughing. Tidus tried to get up, but Rikku pinned him.

"What is it." Tidus said in a harsh and cold voice. Rikku jumped slightly at his tone of voice, but stayed on him.

"I-I'm sorry." Rikku said with sorry look in her eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Tidus said sighing trying to get up, but Rikku wouldn't allow him to.

"Yes, it does! If my joke is going to make you mad at me then it matters! I didn't mean anything by it, honest!" Rikku pleaded getting a little upset.

Tidus sat up and gave her a hug.

"I'm not mad. I just don't like a person toying with my emotions that's all, so please don't be upset." Tidus said feeling bad for making her upset.

"I promise I won't do it again." Rikku said looking up at him.

"Oh, I don't mind it! You just have to warn me by not being so serious so I could play along too." Tidus said.

"Deal." Rikku said nodding her head.

"Rikku, are you going to get off of me?" Tidus asked.

"I'm sleepy." Rikku said with her eyes half closed.

"Probably because you got struck by lightning." Tidus said.

"Yeah" Rikku said yawning. Tidus laid her under his sheets and sat down at his desk as she fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later Rikku woke up fully energized.

"Man you're a sleeper!" Tidus said shaking his head.

"Hehe sorry." Rikku said getting up.

"Are you seriously going to stay in my clothes all day?" Tidus asked.

"Maybe." Rikku said laughing then her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked worried.

"Nothing!" Rikku said forcing a smile.

((he's going to meet Yuni when he goes to school on Monday. Then, he'll forget all about me.)) Rikku thought sadly.

((Just...like everyone else...I wanted as a TRUE friend)) Rikku thought as her eyes began to tear. Tidus walked over to her and gave her a hug form behind. It caught Rikku by surprise, but she just leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Tidus, do you want to meet my cousin and our friends?" Rikku asked cheering up.

"Sure, but if you think that there sleeping over then your wrong. Only you're allowed to sleep over, I'm not allowing anybody else." Tidus said in a goofy seriousness. Rikku blushed.

((I guess Tidus really does like me.)) Rikku thought happily. She turned around smiling.

"Ok!"

\\\\\\\\\\

"Yuni, this is Tidus, Tidus this is Yuni!" Rikku said as she held on to Tidus's right arm.

"Hi, I'm Yuna." Yuna said laughing as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tidus said laughing as well.

((Wow! Her eyes are so cool.)) Tidus thought.

"And this is Wakka, Paine, Lulu, and Kimari." Rikku said pointing each one out.

"Rikku it's nice for you to introduce Tidus here to us, but what I want to know is why your wearing his white t-shirts?" Wakka said grinning. Rikku looked down then back at them.

"Because they're big and comfy. It's mine and I'm keeping it!" Rikku said laughing.

Everyone laughed.

\\\\\\\\\\

After everyone had left Rikku sat down with Tidus's family and had dinner. Dinner was big sense they had missed lunch.

"So, Rikku how did you and Tidus meet again?" Jecht asked.

"I was coming home from my cousin Yuni's house and it started to storm really bad as I was walking. I'm VERY afraid of lighting so I ran up the hill to get to my house, but I took a wrong turn and ended up outside of your guy's house where I got struck by lighting and passed out, then, the next thing I know I'm up in Tidus's room because he had been taking care of me while I was still unconscious." Rikku said as she put some spaghetti in her mouth.

"That's was very nice of you Tidus." Amy, Tidus's mother, said.

"What else could I do?" Tidus said.

"True." Rikku said laughing.

\\\\\\\\\\

After dinner Tidus and Rikku went back up to Tidus's room.

"So Rikku, what do you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"I think we should go to bed early so that way we can get up fully energized and be able to go all over this place!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Ok, fine, but where am I going to sleep?" Tidus asked raising an eyebrow.

"In your bed with me. We're not going to be doing anything indecent so it really doesn't matter if you sleep in the bed." Rikku said laying her head on his chest sleepily.

"Good point." Tidus said getting under the covers with Rikku. he got up one more time to turn off the lights then laid back down Rikku rested her head back onto Tidus's chest and cuddled up to him.

"Your window is open, which is a nice breeze, but it's getting cold in here and I need to stay warm."

Tidus didn't protest and went to sleep with his arms around Rikku.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning they got up and ready and they want off to go meet Yuna.

"Hey you guys." Yuna said waving.

"Hey Yuni!" Rikku said excitedly.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Tidus asked.

"Well, we're at the beach so lets go swimming!" Yuna said smiling as Rikku jumped up and down. Tidus laughed and all three of them went down to the beach. Yuna took off her clothes reveling a white one piece bathing suit that was criss crossed in the back. Rikku took off her boots, scarf, arm bows, and her skirt to show the rest of her orange bikini. Tidus took off his clothes to show that he was wearing yellow swim trunks with black flames on it. They all ran into the water and began to swim around.

"So Tidus, when did you move here?" Yuna asked.

"Thursday." Tidus answered.

"Did you ever live here before?" Rikku asked swimming in front of him. Tidus smiled a very warm smile, then sat on a near by rock. Rikku and Yuna joined him.

"Yeah, I did." Tidus said still smiling.

"When?" Yuna asked curious.

"I was born in Zanderkand, but my parents thought it would be better to raise me in a peaceful environment so they moved here. I lived here until I was five then I move back to Zanderkand."

"Who were your friends here? They might still be around." Rikku asked.

"That would be great to see them again, but unfortunately I can't remember their names only what they look like."

"So, tell us about them." Yuna said.

"I hanged out with six kids when I lived here last. We had all known each other from birth and we were best friends. One girl had short brown hair with one eye green and one eye blue, she was really pretty, the other little girl had black hair and red eyes and wore gray and black dresses a lot, one of the little boys had orange spiked hair and a tan he was one of my best best friends, the other boy was a blue Rhonso and he spoke very little but we were still very close friends, one of the other little girls had dark fray hair and also wore a lot of gray and black, and the last little girl I could never forget! She had blond hair and wore lots of orange, yellow, red, and green clothing. She was very funny and always lightened the mood. I loved her green swirly eyes. She was Albed, I could tell because of her swirly eyes, but her eyes were more amazing then any other Albed person I had ever met! She was very lively and hanged around the girl with the short brown hair a lot. I think they were related in some way, I can't really remember." Tidus still smiling at the memory.

"Wow that's so cool!" Rikku said.

"Yeah." Yuna agreed.

"Well, let's go back to swimming." Tidus said jumping back into the water.

Rikku floated around on her back thinking.

((It couldn't be could it? Could Tidus be little Ty Ty? He described what we all looked like back then and still do now, but his memory is blurry and we can't tell for sure if it's him. Maybe I could ask his parents if they have any home videos of when he was living here.)) Rikku thought.

"Be right back you guys, I need to use the bathroom." Yuna yelled to the other two as she got out of the water. She began to run until she was out of sight.

Tidus swam under Rikku turning so that he was looking at her back side. He grabbed her and pulled her under, scaring her to death. She then swam up taking gasps of air.

"What was that for?" Rikku asked looking at Tidus like he was crazy.

"I just felt like doing that." Tidus said laughing.

Rikku began to grin as she thought of a way to get him back.

"Fine! Go ahead and laugh! I'm done!" Rikku yelled in false anger. She dive back under water and swam to a near by rock and waited behind it.

"Oh come on Rikku, I was only kidding!" Tidus called out swimming after her. He stood up in the water and looked around for her. Rikku then grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Rikku used her body weight to make them sink. Tidus looked at Rikku confused, but all Rikku did was grin, but her grin soon faded when Tidus moved his face closer to hers as he stared into her eyes. Rikku moved forward then moved back blushing and slightly smiling.. Rikku began to swim up thinking that she was the last one to cause sudden surprise ness, but what she didn't count on is Tidus using his male brain to think of a way to get her good and shocked. As Rikku swam up Tidus up on the bottom of her gently wrapped his arms around her waist making her stop in surprise, then he swam on top of her and just held her to him. Rikku began to squirm while she was blushing. Tidus swam up with her in his arms to the water that was just waist high then took in a deep breath of air.

"Tidus don't do that!" Rikku said hitting him on his arm.

"Oh you mean this?"

Tidus pressed into her making her press against the huge rock behind her. Rikku heard Yuna coming back and noticed that Tidus didn't even notice, as she thought of something to do to completely surprise him. She was running out of time as Yuna began to look in that area. Rikku couldn't think of anything good so she just said the first thing that popped into her head that would surprise him and get him off of her.

"I want to do you so bad." Rikku quickly blurted out making Tidus lose his balance and making him fall backwards.

"D-Do you mean that!" Tidus said after he stood back up looking at her in utter shock.

"No, but Yuna is coming and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. You would have just thought it was a trick to get you off of me." Rikku explained.

"There you guys are!" Yuna said running behind the rock.

"Yeah." Tidus said calming down a bit.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Yuna asked.

"Let's go get some ice-cream!" Rikku said excitedly.

Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other then at her.

\\\\\\\\\

They had been out all day and it was now 10 o'clock. Rikku and Tidus headed back to his place.

"I guess I'll be staying here again tonight." Rikku said as she sat down on Tidus's bed.

"Yeah, but first we have to take showers." Tidus said throwing her a towel.

They both took their showers dried off completely and were now getting ready to go to bed. Rikku walked over to Tidus and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked.

"No reason." Rikku said.

Tidus wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he let it go.

"Be right back. I'm thirsty." Rikku said then left the room.

Rikku wasn't really thirsty she wanted to ask Tidus's parents if they had a picture of them and Tidus when he was five. Rikku found them in the living room and decided not to beat around the bush.

"Is there something you need, Rikku?" Jecht asked noticing her standing there.

"Yeah, um, do you have any pictures of Tidus when he was living here?" Rikku asked politely.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Amy asked.

"Because, Tidus told me that he used to live here and he told me about his old friends, so I just wanted to see pictures of them together so I could see if I knew them." Rikku said.

"Oh! Well in that case follow me." Amy said standing up.

Rikku followed her to a closet and watched as she took down one of many big boxes. She set it down and opened it taking a seat on the ground. Rikku did the same.

"Tidus doesn't know that I have all these items from when he was living here. We lived here until Tidus was 5,so Tidus might not remember there names or much of what he did with them." Amy said handing Rikku a picture book.

Rikku began to look through the book. There were pictures of Tidus smiling with a little girl with short brown hair or those two hugging, while in others there were group pictures. One picture was of Tidus and a blond girl cuddling together as they slept. Rikku recognized herself, but she wanted to make sure she was right.

"Do you remember who this little girl was?" Rikku asked showing Amy the picture.

"Of course I remember her. Tidus and her were best friends, and they always did everything together. One time Tidus got all upset because he found out some other little boy in kindergarten had a crush on her, so he went on a rampage insisting that she was his and that only he could merry her." Amy said laughing at the memory.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Rikku. Tidus had a very big crush on her, but Rikku's cousin, Yuna, had a crush on Tidus too." Amy said as if Rikku wasn't there. She then paused and looked at Rikku.

"Your Rikku!" Amy said giving Rikku a big hug.

"You've grown so much, I didn't even recognize you! You've grown into such a nice girl." Amy said smiling big.

"Yeah." Rikku said laughing happily.

"Does Tidus know that he used to play with you?"

"No, he doesn't know yet. I figured that I'll just let him figure it out by himself with helpful hints."

"Good idea. We can't just hand him the answer all the time." Amy said about to put away the boxes, but then stopped.

"Why don't we show Tidus some home videos so he can make the connection!" Amy excitedly.

"Ok, I'll go get him." Rikku said quickly running off to get him.

"Jeez Rikku how long does it take to get water?" Tidus said sarcastically.

"Hardy har har, that was so funny, now come down stairs." Rikku said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because your mom kept some stuff when you were 5 and she wants to show us some of the things she kept." Rikku said. They both walked down stairs into the living room and took a seat.

"I want to show you guys some home videos." Amy said turning the video on then took a seat next to Jecht and watched the movie.

"Ty, let's make a sand castle!" Little Yuna said.

"Ok Yuna, just hold on a sec." Little Tidus said.

I_s hearing voices from off screen._

"Rikku, come on! let's make a sand castle!" little Tidus said excitedly.

"Ok Ty Ty." Little Rikku said running into to view with Tidus. They all start making the sand castle with smiles on there faces. Tidus begins to stare at Rikku as she helps build the castle and then the camera turns off.

Tidus looks at Rikku with surprised eyes, but Rikku was still looking at the screen.

((Could this Rikku be the Albed girl)) Tidus asked.

((They could just have the same name, but if that other Rikku is still living on Besaid then this Rikku could be the Rikku I knew when I was five!)) Tidus thought. He wanted more evidence before he talked to Rikku about it.

"Let's watch another!" Amy said getting up and putting another one in.

The video turned on and showed what looked to be a fourteen year old Tidus at the beach splashing water at a fourteen year old Rikku as she laughed and splashed back. She was wearing a yellow bikini and her hair was in the same hair style she had now. She was tall and slender and her whole body was toned and in great shape, like she is now. Amy panicked and ran to the VCR and began to press random buttons in her panic hitting every button but the STOP button. The last thing they saw was Rikku putting her hands on Tidus's chest as Tidus wrapped his arms around her body, then the video was shut off.

"Sorry, that was a video of my nephew and his friend. My sister sent me this video making me promise not to show his cousins, because he's very touchy on the subject of that girl." Amy said calmly.

((How could Tidus and me be fourteen when that video was shot when he moved away when he was five?)) Rikku thought.

((Was that really me and Rikku? But I thought I moved when I was five? Does this have to do with that time if was hospitalized?)) Tidus thought.

"Why is he touchy on the subject of that girl on the video?" Tidus asked.

Amy looked Tidus dead in the eye as if she trying to really get a message across.

"Because he's in love with her." Amy said. At that moment it was like Tidus's brain was malfunctioning.

He began to stare into space as his mind began to show nothing but gray and black fuzz. The fuzz gave away slightly and reveled a memory he never remembered being in.

"_So Tidus, you're going to be fifteen tomorrow ya? Time has gone by fast! My birthday was just a month ago! So what's your birthday echo wish?" a fifteen year old Wakka asked._

_"I can't tell you that or it might not come echo true." a soon to be fifteen year old Tidus said._

_"I'm your best friend it doesn't count as telling someone." Wakka urged._

_"Fine my birthday wish is..."_

_The memory shows Tidus whispering it in Wakka's ear. It then shifts to a different scene. Tidus is sitting on his bed, then Rikku comes out of his bathroom._

_"Tidus I heard what your birthday wish is." Rikku said._

_"W-Who told you!" Tidus stuttered._

_"I have my ways."_

_Rikku misunderstood his wish. Rikku didn't know his real birthday wish, but she had been told that Tidus had wanted to date Yuna, but that wasn't it. She walked over to his bed and bent down in front of him._

_"I just wanted to give you my gift." Rikku said with hidden sadness. She had a crush on Tidus but had never told him._

_"Wha-" Tidus wasn't able to get out his sentence, because Rikku had pressed her lips against his catching him off guard. Rikku was leaning into Tidus as she kissed him, so they both fell back onto the bed._

_((My first kiss.)) Tidus had thought. Tidus rolled on top of Rikku and deepened the kiss. Rikku had broken off the kiss confused._

_"I thought you wanted to date Yuna?" Rikku said confused._

_"What? No, my birthday wish was..."_

_Tidus was then shaken out of the memory._

"Tidus are you ok?" Rikku asked as Tidus's eyes focused on Rikku's Face. She looked worried.

"Rikku, you're..." Tidus's was very dizzy and felt sick. He didn't know what to say, knew feelings were rushing into him.

"...The most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Tidus's voice faded off as he passed out. Rikku stared at him with wide eyes.

((He called me...Beautiful...)) Rikku began to smile really big.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was two hours had gone by sense Tidus had passed out. Everyone was asleep except Rikku. Tidus had been taken to his room and was laying under the covers while Rikku sat on the side of his bed waiting for him to wake up. Tidus began to stir and slowly woke up.

"Tidus are you ok?" Rikku repeated for the second time.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Tidus asked sitting up a bit.

"After your mom had said that your cousin in the video, in the video, was in love with that girl, you just began to stare at nothing. You were frozen stiff and we all began to worry. You snapped out of it, but then you just passed out." Rikku informed.

"It was weird… It was some sort of memory I guess... It was the day of my fifteenth birthday... I was talking to Wakka about my birthday wish and then it showed me and you in my room. You didn't know what my birthday wish was you only herd a lie of my wish and then you... you kissed me and then I kissed you back, and then I went on top of you and deepened the kiss... you told me what you herd of my wish, and then I began to tell you… And that's all I remember." Tidus said leaning back and sighing.

"But how can that be? You moved when you were five." Rikku said. Tidus thought for a moment and said something off the subject of what Rikku was talking about.

"I enjoyed the kiss... A lot." Tidus said.

Rikku blushed.

"W-Well, we don't know if it's true. I mean, a kiss between someone could feel different between two people." Rikku said hurriedly. Tidus began to lean forward slowly making Rikku shut up.

"Then let's try it out for ourselves." Tidus said in slightly lower voice that sounded a bit seductive. Rikku blushed, but moved closer to him, but Jecht came into the room.

"Tidus did you-" He noticed that they were having a little moment, but they both pulled away because they had heard him.

"Jeez Tidus, ya pretty quick to wipe that thing out." Jecht said then quickly left the room.

"Hey! I'm not trying to sleep with Rikku!" Tidus yelled after him, but then soon realized he had yelled it out and began to blush and so did Rikku.

"It's ok Tidus." Rikku said. She turned off the lights and laid down in the bed.

"Good night." Tidus said as Rikku turned her back toward him. He wasn't satisfied with that so he turned her over forcefully making her yelp with surprise.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Rikku asked. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were in full contact.

"Good night, Rikku." Tidus said softly as he closed his eyes. Rikku's heart beat quickened. She was very close to him, and she was enjoying it, but she wanted to rest her head on his chest. She pushed him over and laid her head down on his chest.

((Good night... My Tidus.))Rikku thought as she comfortably drifted off into sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning they were up and dressed at eight o'clock.

"You ready for your first day off school?" Rikku asked Tidus as she closed the house door behind them.

"As long as I get to sit by you in all of my classes then I'm good." Tidus said laughing. When they arrived in their home room class Tidus took a seat to the right of Rikku so he was next to the wall.

"Hi Tidus." Yuna said walking over to his desk.

"Hey Yuna, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just counting the hours until schools out and the days until schools out." Yuna said as she and Tidus both began laughing.

"I hear ya." Tidus said still laughing a bit.

"So, did you sign up for blitz ball?"

"Yup, I'm on the team."

"Great! Now we can really kick butt in blitz."

Yuna and Tidus kept on talking not really noticing Rikku was getting upset and started feeling left out and lonely.

((Fine, if they want to talk then go right a head. If Tidus won't noticing my existence, then I can play hard to get for the rest of the day.)) Rikku thought now getting angry. She had a straight face as she sat down straight in her seat.

Yuna finally went off to talk with Lulu and Tidus sat down in his seat facing Rikku.

"Yuna's really nice. Anyways, what are you doing after school?" Tidus said asking innocently. Rikku kept to her plan and acted slightly coldly.

"Homework." Rikku simply said.

"What about after homework? Because we could go to the movies or go to Club Electra." Tidus suggested.

"I don't really feel like doing any of those." Rikku said coldly as she continued to look forward. Tidus frowned.

((What's wrong with her)) Tidus thought. He grabbed Rikku by the arms gently and made her look at him.

"What's the matter? Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Tidus asked worriedly.

((Duh!)) Rikku thought.

"No." Rikku responded.

"Then what is it?" Tidus asked again.

"Nothing."

Tidus began to get irritated. What was her deal?

"Rikku, I'm trying to be a good friend and find out what's wrong, but sense you don't seem to want to tell me how am I supposed to help!" Tidus asked slightly raising his voice.

"I don't want to tell you, because I just don't want to tell you. It's not a crime to keep things to myself." Rikku said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It is if it involves me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You not being able to like one girl, you flirtatious nut." Rikku muttered under her breath.

"What?" Tidus asked his eyes widening, but he had heard her clearly.

"Rikku, I wasn't flirting with Yuna, first off, and second I do only like one girl so far." Tidus said.

"Oh yeah, and let me guess her name is Yuna!" Rikku said angrily.

Tidus pulled Rikku closer to him so that their faces were very close.

"No, Yuna is not her name for your information." Tidus said.

"Her name is Rikku." Tidus said softly at the realization that he had just said he liked Rikku in more then just a friendly way. Tidus blushed and so did Rikku.

"It's nice to know." Rikku said smiling and speaking in her usual tone of voice.

All of the sudden the feelings Tidus had been feeling last night began making his heart quicken. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Class we have a new student today. Would you like to come up?" Mrs. Akinara said.

Tidus hesitant and wasn't going to go up, but Rikku grabbed his hand and forced him to the front of the class room.

"Thank you Rikku. So would you like to tell the class your name and a little about yourself?" Mrs. Akinara asked.

"Go on!" Rikku whispered pushing him forward.

"Um hi, my name is Tidus and I just moved to Besaid from Zanderkand." Tidus said.

He looked around then at Yuna. She was smiling at him and she gave him thumbs up then winked at him, to let him know he did a good job.

((I guess this won't be so bad after all.)) Tidus thought smiling back.


	2. Two Girls, One Guy, One Crush

These characters don't belong to me so please don't sue.

Two Girls, One Guy, and One Crush

By:Utana Hikaruoto

After school the gang went down to the beach for a swim. Wakka managed to get Tidus alone behind the huge rock Tidus and Rikku were playing on the day before.

"So brudda, how do you like it here?" Wakka asked.

"I'm really enjoying it here." Tidus said.

"Is there any girls you think you might want to hook up with yet?"

"I'm not too sure. On one hand I think that Yuna is really great and we have a lot in common, but on the other hand i love Rikku's optimistic attitude and I feel more comfortable with her then with any other girl." Tidus said hanging his head.

"Ah I see, so you're getting a crush on both Rikku and Yuna."

"I'm not getting a crush on both of them, I can tell you that much, but I just don't know who, if I choose, to date."

"Brudda, just go with your feelings. Don't ever choose to love someone because they seem like a better choice, but choose that person because deep down you really like them. It helps a whole lot that way, ya?"

"Words of wisdom from the great Wakka. Personally, I think your right, but what if I can't tell who i have the bigger crush on."

"Then it's real simple. Take Rikku and have her hang out with you the whole day without any other friends coming over and see if sparks fly, then spend a day with Yuna with Rikku with you of course, because she sensitive when it come to a guy she likes hanging out with Yuna, and see if you feel anything like love for her."

"Wakka, I'm not going to love them this soon! Hello wake up!"

"Fine, then see which person you have the crush on the most. By the way, who is it so far?"

"Well...Um...Err... I have no clue..."

Wakka grinned.

"Rikku is a very good choice. She can always liven up the mood. Yuna's also a good choice, cause she's serious about relationships."

Tidus began to laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"There you two are, I've been looking for you guys." Rikku said.

"We were just talking." Tidus said walking closer to her.

"Oh no you don't! If you think that you're going to dip me then you're wrong." Rikku said holding up her hands and shaking her head.

"Of course not." Tidus said nodding his head in agreement then jumped on her, knocked her to deeper waters, and then knocked her under water. Wakka shook his head.

((And he says he doesn't know.)) Wakka thought joining the others.

Tidus was on top of Rikku as they both began to sink. Tidus just stared into Rikku's swirly eyes, and Rikku looked into his blue orbs. Tidus rested his head in between her neck and shoulder. Rikku wrapped her arms around his body and Tidus did the same as they both drifted in the deep waters. Everything was just calm as they floated in the water.

((She really does spark something in me.)) Tidus thought as he closed his eyes. Rikku began to run her right hand through his hair while still holding on with her.

((Oh, Tidus.)) Rikku thought as she closed her eyes as well. Suddenly it was as if something in her brain was malfunctioning. All she could see was gray and black fuzz, until it gave away reveling a memory she didn't remember being in.

_Tidus and Rikku were sitting on a huge rock watching the sun set. They both were fifteen._

_"Rikku, do you think we'll always be together?" Tidus asked._

_"Till the end of time." Rikku replied._

_"You really do spark something in me."_

_Rikku turned to Tidus smiling._

_"Oh Tidus." Rikku said leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Tidus lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips._

_Rikku began to kiss him back. Tidus leaned into her more and caused them both to fall into the water still kissing. They seemed to drift in the deep water as they both began to kiss sharing someone new; something that could only be love. They stayed like that for a while until Rikku swam up with Tidus on the bottom of her. Once they emerged they swam back over to the rock and Tidus pressed Rikku up against it and began to kiss her with flaring passion. they both were kissing each other all over._

_Rikku then snapped out of the memory._

Rikku swam to the surface quickly. Once she got to the surface she began to gasp for air, not realizing how long she was under water.

"Rikku are you ok?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I just ran out of breath." Rikku replied feeling dizzy

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tidus asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just fin-" Rikku then past out and began to sink in the water.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku woke up two hours later with a bunch of worried faces looking down at her.

"You ok Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened... I had a memory sort of thing..." Rikku said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean by memory? What happened?" Paine asked interested.

"Me and Tidus were at the beach... We both were fifteen and we were watching the sun set... Tidus kissed me and we both fell into the water... We began to kiss each other under water and then I swam up... Tidus pinned me to the same big rock we fell off of... We starting kissing again, but it got out of hand... We started kissing each other with passion, love, lust and we didn't stop... Then things got to a boiling point and he just let loose... Then I came out of it… Rikku said softly.

Wakka had a grin on his face, Lulu was smiling after hearing this juicy story and so was Paine, but Yuna wasn't so amused. She wasn't grinning or laughing or anything like that, her face just held a look of jealousy and envy.

"What do you mean let loose?" Yuna asked trying to keep her calm.

"He just... Went a further step." Rikku said simply. Yuna turned to look at Tidus, but all she saw was a beet red swirly eyed Tidus.

"You ok?" Yuna asked waving a hand in his face. Tidus soon came too was still slightly blushing.

"Rikku I moved when I was five and me and you didn't know each other when I was fifteen, so how can that be?" Tidus asked remaining calm.

"I think it has to do with my hospitalization." Rikku said getting her strength back.

Tidus's ears perked up.

"You were hospitalized too?' Tidus asked with a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" Rikku asked confused.

"When I was fifteen I got into an accident."

"Same here"

"What was your accident?" Tidus asked curious.

"I can't remember. All I remember is waking up in the hospital." Rikku said getting a suspicious feeling.

"That's it I want to know the truth." Tidus said slightly angered.

"What if our parents wont tell us the truth?"

"Then we'll just have to jog more memories."

"But how?"

Tidus looked at the others for ideas. Paine and Lulu had something in mind.

"Why don't you two trying doing something... On a more romantic level." Paine suggested.

"I don't get it." Tidus said.

"Every time these memories spark they happen when ever you two become closer. If Tidus and you were to share a special moment, then maybe a memory will spark off romantic memories between you two." Lulu said coolly.

"But what if we just want regular memories?" Rikku asked.

"Then just hang around us." Paine said.

"But what if we want to now about the accident?" Tidus asked.

"There is only one way. You have to complete your memory and get as many memories as you can, then when you remember enough about everyone and everything then the accident should reveal it's self." Auron said from the door way.

"Auron what are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

"I may be your school teacher, but I've known you guys sense you all were babies. I knew your parents longer then that, so I think that information on how your doing is going to get back to me pretty quickly." Auron said sarcastically as he walked into the room. Yuna was not happy about this idea, but why?

"Where am I?" Rikku asked noticing she was not at the beach.

"My house." Tidus said.

"Is it ok if I get some sleep?" Rikku asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Tidus said. he walked over to the bed and gave Rikku a hug.

"See ya later. How long do you want to sleep?"

"Just thirty minutes."

Tidus nodded and walked out with the others.

\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone else went back to the beach, but Tidus and Yuna went to Alley's Ice-Cream Parlor.

"So Tidus, how close are you and Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"As close as two friends can am I guess." Tidus said as he ordered a triple fudge cone.

"Well, that's good. Rikku's been lonely lately and I know it's my fault."

"What makes you say that?"

"Me and Rikku used to hang out all the time because I never really cared much about my popularity, but now I've been going to a lot of parties, birthdays, and such and Rikku refuses to go out of pity."

"So, why don't you hang out with Rikku instead of going to those parties or ask who ever is throwing the party to invite her too."

"I don't think she would be comfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Because all of the people who hold popular titles are there, and Rikku might not want to be around them."

"Why isn't Rikku popular?"

"She never gets involved with the popular kids. I mean, she's not a total out cast, she's regular, but she just doesn't want to hang out with my group, she only hangs around me. And she has gotten some popularity front hat, but I know she doesn't want to be popular because she my cousin and because she hangs out with me." Yuna said as she got her vanilla ice cream cone.

((Yuna needs to try harder, for Rikku sake, at spending time with her.)) Tidus thought as they took a seat out side of the parlor.

"Do you care about your popularity now?"

Yuna thought about it for a second.

"I think I do, because I realized that they expect a lot out of me because I'm Braska's daughter."

"What does your dad do?"

"He invented the new transportation method with in cities and towns. You now, teleportation pods to get from one end of the city to another. They're used in Luca a lot. And my mom is a fashion designer, she owns her own label. "

"Is Rikku's parents rich?"

"Hell ya! Do you not know what her dad invented?"

Tidus shook his head surprising Yuna.

"He invented blitz ball! Plus, Rikku's mom came up with a better medical system! He's a very important man!" Yuna practically shouted.

"Then why isn't Rikku popular! I think i might love her dad now!" Tidus said excitedly. Yuna laughed at him.

((She's got a pleasant laugh.)) Tidus thought.

"Nobody at school knows she's his daughter."

"How did her dad invent blitz ball?"

"Well, he did research on very old sports to see what they were like. He played and liked those sports so he decided to create a game that uses all of those skills. Soccer, volley ball, football, and swimming are the old sports that he put together into one game, blitz ball. He taught his friends how to play once he finished thinking of the rules and created the water dome you could breathe in. His friends loved it, so they started to show other people how to play and then the Spira government offered him LOTS of money to make blitz ball the official Spira game because it made people happy. He accepted and blitz ball has been famous every sense."

"Wow! I want to meet him."

Yuna looked at her watch.

"You could sense thirty minutes is up."

They finished their ice-cream and stood up. Tidus gave her a quick hug as a thank you for telling me then grabbed Yuna's hand and smiled at her.

"Let's go!" Tidus said as he began to run back to his house, pulling a laughing Yuna with him.

Once they got to Tidus's house Rikku was already awake.

"Hey you guys." Rikku said. closing the house door behind her.

"Well, you're quick to get up." Tidus said laughing. Rikku began to laugh too until her eyes wandered down and saw Tidus holding Yuna's hand. Her smile slowly faded as a look that showed a hint of sadness appeared.

"So Rikku, want to go back to your house? I really want to meet your dad." Tidus said still not noticing he was still holding Yuna's hand.

Rikku's eyes kept on staring at the ground as she finally began to talk again in a voice that sounded like her mind was on something else.

"No not today." Rikku said dully.

((Why is he holding Yuna's hand? He's really no different.)) Rikku thought angrily.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Tidus begged fake pouting.

"Anything eh?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound too appealing to me."

Tidus's face turned into one of shock.

"What?" Tidus asked surprised at her answer.

Rikku walked past him and started to walk home. Tidus finally let go of Yuna's hand and ran up to her. Yuna decided wait there until they got back.

"Rikku why are you angry?"

"While I was sleeping you and Yuna decided to hook up." Rikku said as she began to walk faster.

"Me and Yuna didn't hook up. What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

Rikku stopped and turned around, facing him.

"Oh really, Then how come you and Yuna were holding hands while you were talking to me!"

"Holding-Oh That! Me and Yuna went to the ice-cream shop while you were asleep. She told me that thirty minutes were up so I grabbed her hand and ran back to the house. I didn't notice I was still holding her hand."

Rikku didn't really believe him, but she let it go. She turned back around and began to walk home again. Tidus sensed that she really didn't believe him, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck making her stop.

"It's the truth." Tidus said softly. Rikku closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he gave her.

"I believe you." Rikku replied softly.

He let go and she turned around to look at him and gave him a slight warm smile. Tidus leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rikku looked surprised when he looked at her face. They heard foot steps and parted quickly.

"You two really are slow." Yuna said.

Rikku and Tidus both laughed.

"Well, I'm going to join the others. See ya." Yuna said as she walked down the hill.

Rikku grabbed Tidus's hand and began running off in a different direction. Once she got to where she wanted she let go of his hand in front of a HUGE mansion that hand a stone walk way that led to a gate. They went in the gate were they saw a water fountain in the middle of a stone path. To the sides were little gardens that had ponds and tiny lights.

"Wow! Whose house is this?" Tidus asked as he looked around.

"Mine." Rikku said as she opened the front door.

Inside Rikku's house was amazing. There were a lot of beautiful paintings, pictures, and artifacts that, some, seemed to be priceless.

"Wow!" Tidus said stepping through the door.

"Is that like your new special word?" Rikku asked laughing. Cid then walked into the room as Rikku closed the door.

"For a minute there I thought you'd move in with that guy you were staying with." Cid then noticed Tidus.

"Dad this is Tidus, Tidus this is my dad." Rikku said. Tidus was excited to meet the inventor of blitz ball.

"It's very nice to meet your sir." Tidus said as he shook his hand.

"Dad be right back, I want to go get something's out of my room." Rikku said before disappearing off into another part of the mansion.

Cid led Tidus into the living room. They both took a seat.

"It's nice to see you again." Cid said.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rikku were best pals when you lived here last."

Tidus was even more amazed by him.

((I thought he would try to cover up Rikku's and my past together. It's good to know he's truthful))Tidus thought.

Cid scanned Tidus then gave a sigh.

"I know you've been having memories of yours and Rikku's romantic life."

"So, those memories weren't made up?"

"No of course not, you lived here until you were fifteen, then you were sent back to Zanderkand after the accident."

"What were my feelings toward her?"

"It first started out as liking her, but then it went on and continued to a simple crush then a big crush."

Tidus didn't know if he was pushing his luck, but he wanted to know more.

"W-What was our relationship?"

Cid knew he would ask that.

"All I can and should say is that you two tried to date each other."

Tidus still wanted to know more.

"Did anyone ever move into our house while we were in Zanderkand?"

"No."

((I can't believe it. The accident gave us both amnesia.)) Tidus thought.

"What was the accident?"

"Now that is what you'll have to find out for yourself. When you remember more then come back and ask me."

Tidus then heard Rikku's footsteps and wanted to get in one more quick question.

"By the way, what was my wish anyways?"

Cid gave a quick grin.

"I want you to figure it out." Cid said.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to show her, not tell her. Tidus it's ok to fall in love with another girl, that's why I'm limiting to what I'm telling you. If you are truly in love with Rikku then you should feel it deep down in your soul, but if you fall in love with Yuna, then it's ok because your being true to your heart. You're the one who decides not me. It should never be me." Cid said before Rikku entered the room again.

"Tidus come up to my room. I have too many things I want to show you to carry!" Rikku said laughing.

Tidus followed Rikku to her room were she showed him everything she wanted to show him.

"Let me see if there's anything else in my closet." Rikku said digging deeper into her closet. Something then fell to the ground and Rikku picked it up.

"What's this?" Rikku asked herself as she turned around and sat back on her bed with Tidus. It was a picture frame, but dust covered the picture. Rikku blew on it and gasped at the picture, making Tidus look at it quickly.

It was a picture of Tidus and Rikku lock in a very passionate kiss.

Rikku started to blush.

"Maybe you should check for any more pictures."

Rikku got up and began to dig deep into her closet on the top shelf again. She came out with a pink box that said "Private" and took a seat next to Tidus again.

"Let's see what's in here." Rikku said taking off the lid

The rest of the pictures were normal ones. Some of them laughing together and goofing around, while others were more romantic. After they had finished looking at the pictures they put the box away.

"I guess we really did have our romantic moments." Rikku said.

Rikku laid back down on her bed.

"We got another two hours before you have to go home." Rikku said.

"And what do you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"Why don't you work out in the gym down stairs?" Rikku suggested.

"Cool. but what are you going to do?"

"I'll make us some strawberry virgin daiquiri's." Rikku said.

They both went down stairs and went their separate ways. Tidus took of his shirt and began to lift some weights. Rikku took her time to make them some drinks and some snakes for them to eat. She decided to give him an hour in the gym. Once the hour was over she peeked in the gym door. Tidus was lifting some weights and had just put them down, he picked up a water bottle that was supplied in the gym and gulped down the drink. His body was sweaty and Rikku just stood there and stared at his body.

((He's hot!)) Rikku thought.

Rikku entered the gym and covered Tidus's eyes from behind.

"Guess who!"

"Rikku of course."

Tidus turned around and indeed it was Rikku. He smiled at her thinking about what Cid had said.

((I wonder if we ever were the real thing.)) Tidus thought.

"So, shall we go." Rikku said

"Sure." Tidus said smiling charmingly at her.

They both went into the kitchen and took their time with the refreshments.

"Can I have another Virgin Daiquiri?" Tidus asked.

"Sure."

Rikku took Tidus's cup and began to walk over to the blender. She suddenly begins to have a memory.

_Rikku and Tidus are making-out in the kitchen, when they both begin to get aggressive. Tidus pushes her into the counter knocking things down, and continues making-out. He lifts her onto the counter and begins to aggressively kiss, and starts kissing her neck, then her mouth, then her neck again._

_Rikku comes out of it._

Rikku quickly walks over to the blender and pours Tidus another one. She hands him it and sits down with a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tidus asked gulping down some of the daiquiri.

"I just had a memory. We were making out in the kitchen." Rikku said.

"Well then let's try it again." Tidus turned around, wrapped his arms around himself so you could see his hands in the back, and made fake kissing noises.

Rikku laughed at him.

Yuna then walked into the kitchen.

"There you guys are! I thought you were at Tidus's house by now-" Yuna stopped in mid sentence and looked at Tidus like he was crazy.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Yuna asked laughing at him. Tidus turned around and looked at Yuna.

"I'm making out with some hot chick, watch." Tidus turned back around and continued. Yuna laughed even harder.

((I'm surrounded by crazy people.)) Rikku thought laughing.

"Nope we're still here." Rikku said.

"So, do you guys want to hang out here or go do something?" Yuna asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Tidus said.

"Yeah same here." Rikku said

"How about we go to Club Star?" Yuna said.

"Ok." Tidus and Rikku said at the same time.

They went down to Club Star and entered.

Cool techno music was booming inside the club and many people were dancing in this huge club.

They started to dance to the techno song. Tidus stopped swaying to the music for a minute and watched them dance. Yuna and Rikku could both really dance.

They all took a seat tired form dancing. Tidus took a seat with them.

"I'll be right back. I'm thirsty." Yuna said getting up and going to the bar.

Tidus and Rikku were just looking around not really saying anything.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Yuna asked.

"Let's go to my house and chill out for a while." Tidus suggested.

"Ok." Rikku said. Rikku tried to jump off of the chair, but her foot got caught un the chairs leg bars. She fell down and the chair went with her.

"Ow!" Rikku screamed. Tidus quickly jumped off his chair and got the chair unstuck.

"Are you ok Rikku?" Yuna asked worriedly bending down to her side.

"No... My ankle... It hurts so much." Rikku said holding her ankle as her eyes watered up in pain.

"You can't walk on that ankle." Tidus said. He bent down and turned his back to her.

"Get on."

Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and Tidus stood up taking Rikku with him. He held her legs with his arms to support her and went toward the exit. Once they got out side Tidus stopped.

"Yuna run ahead and go tell my parents that I'm bringing Rikku over and that she hurt her ankle." Tidus said.

"Ok, got it." Yuna said then sprinted off to Tidus's house. Tidus began to walk again.

"Thanks for carrying me." Rikku said placing her head on his shoulder.

"No problem."

Once they got to the hill Tidus put Rikku down and too off her right boot.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if there is any swelling."

Tidus looked at her ankle.

"It's beginning to swell up. I need to get to my house quick before your ankle is as big as a blitz ball."

Tidus picked her up so that way he was carrying her from the front. He saw a nice pond and stopped there. He took her shoe off again and put her ankle in it.

"The swelling is going down." Tidus said.

"That's because the water is freezing COLD!" Rikku yelped out at the coldness of the pond. Tidus took her foot out of the pond and boot her boot back on. He lifted her up once again and went to his house. Once he got there his mom was already at the door with ice back and blankets.

"Tidus take her into the living room." Amy said.

Tidus did as he was told and put Rikku on the couch while Tidus's mom closed the front door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rikku said smiling at her cousin.

((Tidus's house is cozy.)) Yuna thought looking at the lit fire place.

"You two girls are going to have to stay the night. It's going to be a bad storm tonight so I think it will be safer if you two stayed here. I've already called your parents and they agree." Amy said.

"Thanks." Yuna said sitting down on one of the couches.

There suddenly was a knock at the door. Jecht went to go get it. It was Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimari standing out in heavy rain.

"Come in quickly!" Amy said.

They came in slightly wet.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"We decided to come over to visit old Tidus but just as be got to the door it started to rain." Wakka said.

"Well, it's good that you got here when you did." Amy said before walking into the kitchen. She came back out with mugs.

"Here everyone have some hot chocolate and honey, can you turn up the heat it's a little chilly."

"Fireplace not enough? Alright then I'll turn it up." Jecht said turning up the heat.

They all sat down.

"I guess we have to stay the night here." Wakka said.

"Jecht will call your parents while I take a run out." Amy said.

"But it's raining so hard." Rikku said as Yuna put a blanket on her.

"Every time it rains this badly I usually go out and check around to make sure everyone is in there homes. I can't stand it when people aren't safe in their houses." Amy said she grabbed her coat and umbrella and went out.

Jecht re-entered the room.

"You're parents know that you'll be staying here for the night." Jecht said taking a seat on the couch.

"You guys should get some rest. I'll go get some extra blankets, pillows and beds you guys can pull out the couch beds." Jecht said going to the closet and grabbing every blanket and pillow he could find in there.

"He handed each of them a pillow and blankets and helped put Rikku on one of the beds.

((Comfy.)) Rikku thought. Jecht put some sheets on her and then a big thick blanket to keep her warm.

Amy came in with two young boys.

"These guys were trying to get back to their houses but the rain was too thick and they couldn't see." Amy said pulling off her coat.

"I'll go get some extra pj's." Jecht said.

"Wow you guys are prepared." Paine said.

"We always want to be ready for a storm. Tidus said laughing.

Jeckt handed the two boys the extra pj's and they went off to change. They came back fairly quick.

"What's your guys's name?" Tidus asked.

"I'm Zeth." A guy with spiked red hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Dante." A guy with red spiky hair and green eyes said.

"Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku sleep on one bed. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimari sleep on the next bull out bed and of course our two new guests get their own bed." Jecht said.

"Should we go to bed?" Tidus asked as Zeth and Dante to sit down on their spare mattresses.

"No, but you guys do have to lie down." Amy said. Everyone lay down on their beds and snuggled in with the big and puffy comforters that were provided along with soft silky sheets. Rikku moved over so that Tidus could lay in the middle with Yuna on his right and Rikku on his left.

\\\\\\\\\\

Two hours later everyone was asleep. Comfy and warm Rikku slowly woke up and turned her head towards Tidus. Tidus's arm was around Rikku's waist and his other arm was around Yuna's shoulder. Rikku heard Yuna move and closed her eyes. Yuna lazily got up, went to the bathroom, came back down stairs, and lay down next to Dante still half asleep.

((Why did she go over there? Oh well, more leg room for Me.)) Rikku thought laughing at herself.


	3. Weird Feeling

These characters do not belong to me only the story does. I'm broke at the moment so please don't sue.

A Weird Feeling

The Morning the others all got up when it was light out, got changed, and went to school.

"Tidus what are you doing after school?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing really, I was thinking of going to the ruins on the beach. I read about it in a book."

"Cool! Can I come?" Rikku asked excited.

"I would go, but i had this weird feeling. I felt like i was going to throw up."

Rikku stopped and thought about it.

"Tidus, obviously there's a meaning behind why you got sick." Rikku said frowning.

((Now that I think of it, I feel a bit sick too.)) Rikku thought.

"Rikku you don't think..."

"Yup, I think something happen their something that put us both in the hospital."

"What happens if we make that mistake again?"

"It can't happen twice."

((Unless were not careful.))Rikku thought.

\\\\\\\\\\

After school Tidus and Rikku headed off to the Ancient Ruins. It was on a mountain top just above the rushing water's of the beach.

"There it is." Tidus said

It was the ruins of a once huge castle.

Rikku walked up to a golden mirror.

"It's amazing that this is still in good condition." Rikku said.

"Yeah. Hey look a photo album."

Tidus picked it up and opened it. There were photos of people a long time ago.

"Wow! Look at that girl in the purple dress she's beautiful."

"Yeah, too bad you can't really see her face that well." Tidus said then put the album down.

Rikku noticed that there were steps there.

"Look stairs. let's check it out." Rikku said walking over to them.

"Rikku those steps are old. They might collapse."

"Please just a quick look. For me?"

Tidus smiled at the look she was giving him.

"Alright."

They both made it up the steps. Rikku lead him to a room, it was a bedroom.

"Wow, these people must have been very wealthy." Tidus said

"Hold on I want to check the next room." Rikku said walking out.

Rikku went into the next room. The room had spider webs but it was still in good condition. She picked up a diary a read a passage.

"Rachael is still the same person she's always been, even though her father doesn't want us to marry. But It's going to happen. If only her father wasn't under the influence of his adviser. I'm am glad though that Rachael is the same beautiful, talented, sweat girl she's always been. I must go now.

Austin."

She then put the diary down and then picked up a small glass sculpture of a woman with wings.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from behind. Rikku turned around quickly. Her eyes widened and she dropped the sculpture.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus heard a blood hurling scream and a crash.

"Rikku!"

Tidus took off running. He ran into the room Rikku was in. She had her back to him. She slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide and she had a look of terror on her voice.

"Rikku!" Tidus ran over to her, but he got blown back by some force.

"They say she's the same, but she isn't the same." Rikku said before falling to the ground.

Tidus got up and ran to her. He picked her up and sprinted for the hospital.

((What does she mean by that?)) Tidus thought. Rikku's body was freezing.

((What happened?))

Rikku began to talk again her face still had the look of terror on her face.

"They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same." Rikku kept on repeating.

"What do you mean by that?" Tidus asked. He finally reaches the hospital.

"Quick get her a doctor!" Tidus yelled. A nurse quickly ran over to Tidus and took Rikku. She put her on a rolling bed and rolled her into the emergency room.

\\\\\\\\\\

It had been two hours sense Rikku was submitted into the hospital. Everyone was there waiting for the news. The doctor came out.

"How is she?" Tidus asked.

"She was in a state of trauma, but luckily she came out of it. She's going to need lots of rest to fully recover. What happened to her she's lucky that whatever she saw that scared her that badly didn't stick around very long." Dr. Takanashi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yuna asked.

"Because it could of either killed her, or she could have had severe amnesia."

"Why would she have severe amnesia?"

"What ever she saw would put her into a state of denial. Her brain would try to forget that it ever saw whatever scared her, so it can come out of the trauma, but because of the trauma her brain would be trying to work fast and in doing so she might forget important events in her life."

"D-Did she forget anything?" Cid asked.

"She only forgot what happened to her, but she remembers everything else."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I have a question."

"What is it?" Wakka asked.

"While she was traumatized she kept on repeating something."

"What was it?" Lulu asked.

"She kept on repeating 'They say she's the same, but she isn't the same' does anyone know what that means?" Dr. Takanashi asked.

"No." Paine said.

"You guys can come in now."

They all went in. Rikku was sitting up in the bed with her hair down.

"Rikku are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I don't know what happened, if that's what you were going to ask me next, so can we go home now?" Rikku said.

Everyone laughed at her.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was sitting down on Tidus's bed. They weren't agreeing on Rikku's idea

"Tidus, The school is having a talent contest tomorrow. I signed up." Rikku said.

"Rikku you're supposed to be resting!"

"Tidus, it's not that long!"

"Only 10 people signed up, including me and Yuna."

Tidus sat down at his desk and sighed

"I hope your right."

\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone had sung their sings and it was down to the last two. It was Yuna's turn to sing.

"Next up is Yuna singing 1000 words!"

The music from the computer began to play into the speakers.

"are those words of yours

just a kindness of the dream?

it even conceal

all the lies

it's unfair

Giving you the cold back

To the departing you

I was listening

You're fighting alone?

it's unfair

"I'll return home"

Your voice bypasses me

I was stubborn

And acted all tough

As I turn back time

Should I have called you?

What if I shed tears asking you not to go?

I can finally do

Anything now

I couldn't say

those 1000 words

I'll send them to

your distant back

as wings

those 1000 words

I couldn't say

will lean against your

injured back

and embrace you

the dream continues as

I think of you

pretending to forget about

those days

it's unfair

"I'll write you a letter"

your voice seems to look away

I was stubborn

and acted all tough

as I turn back time

should I have gotten upset at you?

what if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait?

I can finally do

anything now

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

I'll send them to

your unseen back

as wings

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

will lean against your

tired back

and embrace you

those 1000 words

I couldn't say

lalalala...

I'll send them to your back

as wings

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

lalalala...

they'll lean against your back

lalalalala... "

Everyone clapped and cheered very loudly Yuna had some talent.

"Next up is Rikku!"

Rikku walked on stage very nervous. There was going to be a winner and a loser. She wanted to be the winner.

The Pianist began to play a beautiful ballade. Rikku began to feel funny. She didn't feel like her self. She began to sing out strongly. Her voice was so beautiful that everyone's eyes widened and some even gasped. Some where thinking how could the Rikku, the one who's never really have been serious, sing something that sounds so sad and so beautiful. She sounded like an angel. And Tidus wasn't the only one who thought so.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to right over and over again.

I will wake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to over and over and over again."

She starts to play more strongly.

"So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray, to be only your.

I pray to be only yours I know now your my only hope."

"Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dream are so far.

Sing to my the plans that you have for me over again."

"So I lay my head my down.

And I lift my hands and pray to be only your.

I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope."

She play even stronger and more beautifully.

"I'm giving you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony singing in all that I am.

At the top of my laughs I'm going it back."

"So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray to be only your I pray to eb only yours.

I pray to be only your I know now your my only hope."

Rikku then felt like herself again.

((What happened?)) Rikku thought.

She then finished the song.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmm, oooooooooo"

She got standing ovations. Yuna felt jealous because even the other people who had tried to win clapped and cheered. So why couldn't she?

"It's time to announce the winner."

Everyone held their breath.

"And the winner is... Hey! It's a tie!"

The crowd was surprised.

"I guess everyone loved Yuna and Rikku!"

"Girls I hope you've prepared a backup song because after you get a drink break Yuna is up next!"

Rikku rushed back stage.

"Congrats you guys!" One of the girl competitors said smiling.

"So Rikku what are you singing next?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know. I want to sing a song that Tidus would like." Rikku said.

((Why would I want to do that? We're just friends... right?)) Rikku thought.

"Rikku do you think you could sing a song not to Tidus."

"Why?" Rikku asked slightly offended.

"Because people might think you like him and sense he's really popular and all-"

"Why does it matter if he's popular?"

"Some of the other guys who usually tease you might do it none stop sense-"

"Sense what? Sense I'm not like you!"

"Rikku you know how those guys get, I just don't want-"

"You just don't want me to have a best friend who's a guy! Do I look like i care that he's popular? I don't give a darn and I'm going to do with my feelings how I want to."

"Rikku, I know that but what if Tidus doesn't love you back?"

((Damn. Wrong thing to say.)) Yuna was about to apologize, but Rikku started to go off before she could.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me and Tidus or about the way I feel! And for you to come up to me and to tell me that Tidus won't love me is very rude! So what if Tidus doesn't love me like that, because I love Tidus like a FRIEND. Let me spell it for you. F-R-I-E-N-D, friend! And what if i ever decide to love Tidus as something more? It's none of your business, and besides that Tidus has on occasion ,in a very subtle way, express his fondness of me for more than just a close friend, so butt out!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku your right and I'm wrong. I shouldn't have said that, but I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to put yourself out there and for your feelings to be turned down. I'm very sorry." Yuna said. Rikku gave her a hug.

"It's ok I should have said those harsh things, but it's just I feel like me and Tidus could be something more, you know? I mean, he's hinted at it."

"Well then, go for it." Yuna said.

"Next up is Yuna!"

"Go on!" Rikku said smiling. Yuna walked out. Rikku saw Tidus in the front row seat waving to her back stage. Rikku waved back. Tidus quickly ran backstage.

"I came to wish you luck!" Tidus gave her quick thumbs up and turned to go back to his seat. Rikku quickly wrapped her arms around his middle. Tidus gently removed her arms and turned around.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked smiling.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything, why?" Rikku asked slightly worried he didn't want her to hug him.

"Oh no reason! I just thought it was kind of sweet. The look on your face when I turned around was cute." Tidus said smiling. Rikku blushed.

"Well, thanks for the good luck." Rikku said after her blush faded. Tidus bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek close to her mouth.

"Anything for friend..." Tidus trailed off.

"You're going to do great!" Tidus said snapping out of it and ran back to his seat.

Rikku touched her cheek and ran to the bathroom crying. She slid down to the floor.

"What if Yuna's right? What if I'm just like every other friend of his. He could never love me... He could never love... Nothing!" Rikku continued to cry, but soon got a hold of her self. She freshened up and went back out.

The crowd was going wild for Yuna. Next was Rikku. She went out.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

The crowd was once again roaring.

"It looks like Yuna has to sing one more song."

Rikku went back stage and Yuna went back out.

"_Verse 1_  
What if I told you  
it was all meant to be  
would you believe me  
would you agree  
it's almost that feelin  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now

_Chorus_  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this

_Verse 2_  
Everything Changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender  
I can't explain  
well I may be dreamin  
but still lie awake  
can we make this dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all the love we share

_Chorus_

_Bridge_  
could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this

_Ending Chorus_  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this  
Oh, like this  
some people search forever oh yeah  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this."

The crowd cheered. She seemed to not like that it was a tie.

"Let's see if Rikku can get the crowd yelling but first a break!"

Yuna went back stage to get a glass of water. Rikku was thinking about something.

((I need to do something really amazing))

As soon as Rikku thought that her outfit turned into a very unusual one. It was orange and purple and she was holding a microphone in her hand. (It was her songstress outfit form final fantasy 10-2)

Her outfit went back to normal to quickly for her to notice and Rikku got a brilliant idea. She went to the announcer and whispered something in his ear.

"Everyone, we'll be taking a trip to the Besaid concert arena for Rikku's performance."

Everyone was confused, but walked to the arena and took their seats. Everyone in town saw the students walking to the arena and followed close behind. The arena was light up and people got excited (same arena from final fantasy 10-2 although it's the same arena but it's in Besaid.). They waited for her to come out or for the music to start, but nothing happened until...

"What can I do for you?"

Rikku walked out quickly. Just as the music started to really go Rikku spread out her arms and spun around and on perfect timing she started to sing just as the light surrounded her body and put her in her new orange singing outfit. She crossed her arms, lifted them up, and opened them just as she was done transforming. She continued to sing and started to dance like a pro. The crowd screamed.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

Never felt that I would wind up by myself  
You got all my wild imagination  
But now here I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way for me to turn back

Oh, I think I see they're different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looked different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells!"

Rikku crossed her legs then raised her arms and stage fireworks started to shoot out and explode all around her as she jumped up and started to sing again. The crowd LOVED it.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do, but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone!

Rikku looked at Tidus and smiled. Tidus noticed this and smiled back.

((She's singing this for me?)) Tidus's smile widened at the thought. He continued to cheer for her as she dances amazingly.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

"Never gotta look back, I'm already here  
cause you gave me faith I'm on my own now   
If anything happens unexpectedly  
I know you are there to come and save me

What do I do now? What can I do now  
For the truth that you have made me see?  
All that I can do now is believe in what I feel!

It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me  
There, before so many things you tell me  
That's why I am here, you gave me strength   
And now I know that I am not alone."

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you_

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
You're always here with me so deep in my heart  
And I am there beside you when you need me  
It's a valid draw, just close your eyes and you'll  
See me there 'cause you are not alone!"

Tidus once again smiled.

"Its real emotion shaking up the world   
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone."

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
what can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you..."_

Rikku back up to the end of the stage and raised her right arm up.

_"I can hear you!"_

Rikku brought her arm back down and the last of the huge fireworks went off as the music began to stop. The crowd was cheering louder then they had been before with Yuna.

"The winner is… Rikku!"

Rikku smiled as those words were announced.

(I did it...I beat Yuna)

\\\\\\\\\\

It was night now and Tidus was walking Rikku home.

"You were amazing! With the dancing, how did you learn how to dance like that? And the singing! Oh my goodness you were good!" Tidus kept on rambling on making Rikku laugh as she walked home.

"I've always wanted to do that, but never tried, so I just did it. Plus before it was my turned I called in a favor at the arena. They owned me a favor for helping them fix the stage one time." Rikku said as she looked at her award.

"What was it you sang? Oh yeah! It's real emotion shaking the world! You were awesome!" Tidus finally let his burst of energy go.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You should be a singer."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, of course, you made everyone happy. I saw Yuna after they announced you won. She looked kind of jealous."

"Probably because she's never done that before I beat her to it."

"Well, you were awesome. You should sing for me sometime. Alone. It would be pretty cool to get my won personal concert." Tidus said giving a light laugh.

"Deal. So Tidus what are you going to give me for winning?" Rikku said grinning.

"How about on Saturday I take you out for dinner and ice-cream?" Tidus offered. Rikku stopped walking.

"You mean a date?" Rikku's eyes light up as she said those words.

"Yeah... Is that a problem?"

"No, just making sure." Rikku said and continued walking.

((I can't believe I scored a date with Tidus!))

((I can't believe I just scored a date with Rikku!))

They got to Rikku's front door and stopped.

"Goodnight Tidus." Rikku turned to walk in the house, but Tidus turned her to face him. He lowered his head down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." Tidus whispered before turning around and walking home. Rikku stood there with her hand to her mouth. She quickly ran in the house to her room and jumped on her bed.

"Yuna was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Rikku screamed out loud.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus walked to into his room and fell down on his bed. He gave a dreamy sigh.

((The date with Rikku is going to be great.)) Tidus thought before going to bed.


	4. Fallen

These characters do not belong to me.

Fallen

Saturday seemed to come really quick. Tidus was nervous and so was Rikku, but they both decided not to hang around each other until it was time to go.

"Tidus, Yuna's at the door!" Jecht yelled.

Tidus came down the steps and greeted Yuna.

"I just stopped by to see what you were doing tomorrow." Yuna said.

"Um nothing, why?"

"Because all of us where going to hang out tomorrow and sense your our friend I just wondered if you would come."

"Sure, all ways a pleasure."

Yuna laughed.

"Oh! By the way i want you to meet somebody." Tidus grabbed her hand and ran into the living room.

"This is Dante, Dante this is Yuna. You guys saw each other when it was storming out."

"Nice to meet you." Dante got up and shook Yuna's hand. Dante had red spiky hair and green eyes. He was as tall as Tidus and wore baggy clothes and sneakers.

"Dante you want to come?" Yuna asked before explaining.

"Come where?"

"Tomorrow me and my friends, including Tidus, where going to hang out tomorrow. Tidus, Zeth can come too."

"Sweet. I'll come" Dante said.

"Great! well, see you guys later." Yuna said before turning around and leaving.

"She's cute." Dante said.

"Yeah, your right. Do you like her or something?" Tidus asked.

"I just met her how can i like her?"

"Well, you think she's cute so why couldn't you like her?"

"Dude, I can think a girl's cute but that doesn't mean I like them."

"Denial! But whatever you say." Both boys laughed.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna had heard of Tidus and Rikku's date and wanted to get some time in with Tidus. She had invited him over and was waiting in the living room until he came. When she heard a knock at the door she immediately went to open the door.

"Hey Yuna."

"Hi Tidus." Yuna said smiling as she let him in. They both sat down in the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" Tidus asked curious.

"I just wanted some time to get to know you sense we don't hang out very often." Yuna said looking down feeling sort of shy to have Tidus here.

"Well then, I'm all ears! Let's talk." Tidus said smiling at Yuna causing her to smile back.

"You and Rikku seem to like each other a lot. Are you two going out or something?" Yuna asked. It had been bothering her and she had to know.

"No we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Rikku's just... I don't know I think we both are getting mixed signals form each other. One minute we're buddy buddy and the next we're flirting like there's no tomorrow!"

Yuna gave a slight sigh of relieve that Tidus didn't notice.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I was just curious. You two are almost always around each other and I didn't want to be completely left out."

Tidus put a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"I wouldn't ever want to make you feel left out. You should have said something earlier."

Yuna looked into Tidus's deep blue eyes. She loved his eyes. They were so warm and caring and when ever she would look into them she felt safe.

((I hope I have a chance with him)) Yuna thought. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she did like him a lot and wanted to go on at least a few dates with him. Or at least be as much as friends as Tidus and Rikku were.

Yuna scooted closer to Tidus and gave him a hug. Tidus gladly hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked giving her a stupid lop sided grin. Yuna smiled.

"For being so sweet! I really do hope we start spending more time together."

"I do too." Tidus looked at the clock that was in the room. It was almost time for his and Rikku's date.

Tidus began to stand up and Yuna followed.

"I have to go, but I'll hang with you later. Feel free to come by my house any time." Tidus said giving her a thumbs up.

Yuna nodded.

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer." Yuna leaned over and gave him half a kiss on th elips half a kiss on the cheek. Tidus was shocked at her sudden come on, but he wasn't going to lie he did find it sort of pleasant.

"You better get going." Yuna said smiling, yet again, at him.

They gave each other one last hug before Tidus decided to leave. Tidus leaned on the door after he had left.

((Things are going to get complicated if Yuna starts putting the moves on me. Why does relationships have to be so hard?)) Tidus thought. He then headed of towards Rikku's house.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku had called Paine for some advice. Paine didn't know why but she listened.

"So, what did you need help with?" Paine asked sitting down on her bed.

"Ok. Tidus asked me out on a date but I don't know if this is just a friendly date or not. Do you think he likes me or no?"

"First off, I don't know what sort of things he has said or done to you so name some."

"Well, last night he kissed me, only for a split second, on my mouth. And he always seems to want to hang around me and plus he asked me out on a date."

"Well, I guess he has a crush on you. If he kissed you then yes I would have to say he likes you. Is that all or do you need fashion tips as well?"

Rikku laughed.

"No that's it. Thanks."

"Any time. bye."

"Bye." Rikku hung up the phone and looked at the clock.

((Tidus should be coming soon.)) Rikku thought.

She brushed and put it back into its usual style.

((There's no need for me to get all fancy. Tidus would have told me if I had to.))

Tidus rang the door bell right on time. Rikku ran downstairs and got the door.

"Ready?" Tidus asked.

"Yup." Rikku closed the door and followed Tidus to a restaurant that was out on Atlantic beach not the one that they usually go to.

"Tidus this restaurant is really nice, are you sure it's ok?" Rikku asked worried about the cost.

"Don't worry about it pick whatever you like." Tidus said giving her his famous grin.

Rikku smiled back. They both ordered their food and began to eat. After they had had finished they walked along the beach for a while getting to know each other even more.

"So Rikku, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I don't really have a favorite thing, I kind of like to do at all." Rikku said laughing.

"What about you?" Rikku asked turning to face him.

"Playing Blitz Ball of course." They both started laughing. Tidus moved behind Rikku, placed his arms around her neck and continued walking. Rikku embraced the warm jittery feeling that he gave her.

After a while they both sat on the beach and watched the sun set. They both sat in silence keeping their hands to themselves.

((He's always the one making the move, why can't I?)) Rikku thought. She looked over at Tidus who was just sitting there with his arms hanging off of his knees.

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Tidus looked down at Rikku who didn't look up at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laid his head on top of hers.

((She's getting bolder.)) Tidus thought with a grin.

"Where do you want to go for ice-cream?"

"Let's go to Ally's."

"Cool. I like that place."

They both stood up and walked to Ally's Ice-Cream shop. They ordered their ice-cream and Tidus was walking Rikku to her house after they had finished their ice-cream.

"So Rikku, How about that concert you promised?" Tidus asked grinning. They both stopped walking and Rikku grinned at him.

She noticed that they were right next to the lake. The lake looked mystical at night. It seems as though little lights came from the water and floated into the air. The water was a crystal clear blue and it looked amazing with the trees surrounding it. Rikku walked into the middle of it and Tidus followed. It only went up to their waist.

"You're giving me to many thing lately.

You're all I need you smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean

I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no,

I don't think life is quit that simple.

When you walk away you don't hear me say please

oh baby, don't go.

Simple and clean is the way

That your making me feel tonight.

It's hard to let it go.

So simple and clean.

The daily things

Like this and that and what.

That keep us all busy are confusing me.

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you,

but does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so.

And maybe some things are that simple.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

Please oh baby don't go.

Simple and clean is the way

that your making me feel

Tonight. It's hard to let it go.

Hold me what ever lies beyond

This morning is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings the future

Doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before.

Hold me whatever lies beyond

This morning is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings the future

Doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before."

Rikku finished singing and smiled.

"There, you happy?" Rikku said grinning.

"No, not yet." Tidus said looking into her eyes.

"Huh?" was all Rikku could say before Tidus pulled her body to him and kissed her.

Rikku blinked a couple of times, shocked at first but soon kissed back. Tidus began to walk forward, still kissing her, until she was pined against the tree. He broke the kiss and just stared at her.

"I want to be with you."

Rikku froze. Did he really say that? Did he really say those words that she wanted to hear? He did and all she could do was stare. Tidus's face began to look worried, like he did something wrong.

((Say something!)) She yelled at herself.

"I feel the same way." Rikku said finally.

Tidus slowly began to smile. He picked her up and began to spin her around in a circle. They both were laughing. Tidus put her down and just smiled at her. He then picked her up and sprinted for her house at top sprint.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Rikku yelled.

They got to her house and Tidus put her down at the door. He held her face in his hands and just looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight" Tidus said in a low voice before pulling away.

"Goodnight." Rikku said smiling as he started to walk away.

((This has been the best day of my life. What could possibly go wrong?)) Tidus thought.

Suddenly he heard a loud thump. He quickly turned around to see Rikku unconscious on the ground.

"Rikku!"

Tidus quickly ran over to her and checked her.

((Why isn't she breathing!)) Tidus thought worriedly.

Tidus put his mouth to her and gave her CPR.

"Mr. Albed! Rikku's not breathing!" Tidus yelled before continuing the CPR.

Cid quickly ran out.

"Tidus what happened?"

"I don't know she just dropped down as soon I started walking home."

"Tidus pick her up and sprint to the hospital. Don't stop for anything. I'll be right over with her mother." Cid said. Tidus didn't waste any time. He quickly got her to the hospital and they immediately put her in intensive care.

\\\\\\\\\\

Hours had gone by and everyone still hadn't heard anything. Tidus was very upset. He was just sitting there with his head in his hands not talking like the others were. Finally Dr. Takanashi came out. He didn't look happy.

"I have some bad news."

Tidus's head quickly shot up to look at him. Everyone else looked at him too.

"I don't how, but there's something in Rikku killing her and it's been killing her slowly sense her first accident, but we couldn't detect it before. We gave her all kinds of scans, but there appears to be nothing wrong with her. There's nothing else we can do."

Everyone was silent until Yuna broke out into tears.

"No! She can't die, she just can't!" Yuna cried as Dante comfort her.

"We'll think of something, shhhh." Dante said soothingly, but it didn't help.

"Where is she?" Tidus said in a low voice.

"She's been put in intensive care. She's in a light coma. She should come out of it, then we can tell her."

"My daughter is NOT going to die! Think of something else!" Karen, Rikku's mother, said.

"We're sorry ma'am there's nothing more we can do."

"How long does she have?" Auron asked.

"Till the end of the month."

Tidus pushed passed the Doctor and ran to Rikku's room. Rikku was just laying there on the bed, hair spread out, with oxygen being given to her. Tidus dropped to the floor he had had enough. He broke down and cried. He got up still crying and laid down next to her in the bed.

"Rikku, snap out of it...PLEASE! I need you." Was all Tidus said until he finally fell silent.

((That place did something to her. I'm going back to that place and I'm going to undo whatever it did.)) Tidus thought.

"Ti...dus." Rikku said waking up.

Tidus lifted his head and look at her.

"H-Hey Rikku." Tidus didn't want to tell her.

"What's wrong with me?" Rikku asked.

"T-The doctor said something's killing you. They don't know what it is. I'm sorry" Tidus said standing up.

He saw a tear come from her eye.

"How long?"

"The end of the month."

Rikku sat up and took the oxygen off.

"I'm going with you."

"Going where?"

"Back to the ruins. I'm going with you."

"No Rikku you should be resting and not taking your days away!"

"Tidus, If you have someone helping you then we can cure me faster."

"Rikku, that place is the cause of this and if you go back it will kill you!." Tidus yelled

"Tidus, I have to go or else you'd be alone in that haunted place with no one to help you if something goes wrong!" Rikku yelled back.

"You're going home to rest and you will stay there whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not staying home I'm going with you no matter what you say!"

"You're not going with me!"

"Why won't you let me go!" Rikku screamed.

"BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU!"

Rikku fell silent.

"More than you know!"

Tidus took a deep breath.

"I can't lose you to that place!" Tidus said calming down.

Rikku got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"You're not going to lose me to that place. Plus, I don't want to be away from you, so if you go I go whether you like it or not." Rikku said grinning.

Tidus gave a slight laugh. Rikku pulled his head down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going." Rikku said before the others walked in.

"Rikku you shouldn't be up!" Lulu scolded.

"I'm fine." Rikku said leaning into Tidus to support her weight.

"Rikku, you-" Cid started.

"I know dad."

"Let's take her home." Karen said.

"Fine by me." Dr. Takanashi said.

\\\\\\\\\\

"No! No, No, NO!" Karen said.

"Mom please! If that place is the cause of it then I want to be there with him to help!"

"And what if something happened to you?" Karen asked.

"Nothing will! Me and Tidus will be walking through no splitting up, holding hands, with a rope tied to our hips!"

"Hmmmm, let me think... NO!"

"Karen let her go." Cid said.

"W-What?"

"There's no use in hiding it."

"Your not going to tell them are you?"

"Yup."

"Tell us what?" Tidus asked.

"Let's sit down." Cid said.

They all went into the living room and sat down.

"The first accident you guys had that gave you both amnesia was at that place. You had both wanted to go up and check it out, so one day you both went. It was only you two so when we came looking for you after hours of you two being gone we found you both bleeding and unconscious. You were rushed to the hospital, but Tidus's parents took him to the Zanderkand hospitals for better care and never came back with him." Cid took a quick breath

"But that's not all. A long time ago Rikku's ancestor Rachael was murdered for love in that place. And Tidus's ancestor was the reason she died that night, the night when they both were going to run away to be together even though their parents were set on keeping them apart. I know that Rachael must still be in there as an evil spirit and helping her could cure Rikku."

"But why does she want to kill Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"She didn't take a close look at Rikku. She thinks Rikku is the descendant of her murderer."

"Who was it?" Rikku asked.

"Yunalesca."

"What!" Tidus and Rikku yelled at the same time.

"Yunalesca was in love with Austin and so was Rachael. Yunalesca found out about their leaving and she wasn't going to stand for it. She thought that Rachael had Austin in some sort of spell and that she was Austin's true love, so she murdered her."

"But Yuna is the descendant of Yunalesca." Rikku said confused.

"Yes, but Rachael doesn't know about Yuna. And it seems history is repeating itself."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"You can't tell? Heh. Why should you? Rikku is the descendant of Rachael, your the descendant of Austin, and Yuna's the descendant of Yunalesca. You and Rikku are in love and Yuna has a crush on you. You and Rikku want to be together, but Yuna, subconsciously, is putting Rikku down so she can have a chance with you. Just like Rachael, Austin, and Yunalesca's story."

"So, how do we get Rachael to see that Rikku is really her descendant and not Yunalesca's?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. Talk to Auron about it." Cid said standing up.

"Where is he?" Rikku asked.

"At Tidus's house." Karen said before leaving the room.

Tidus and Rikku ran to Tidus's house.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." Auron said.

They quickly went to the kitchen Jecht and Amy had just left the room.

"Cid told us everything. How do we prove to Rachael that Rikku is her descendant?" Tidus asked.

"Simple. Act."

"What?" Rikku said confused.

"You have to figure it out on your own. I can't help you. No one can help you or she'll see right through it. Be safe." Auron said. All of the sudden Rikku thought of something.

"That's what I meant!" Rikku said.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"That's what I meant when I said that' they say she's the same, but she isn't the same'! It was a clue!"

"What does that mean?"

"I read Austin's diary in that room. He was going on about how nice and sweet and beautiful person Rachael is, then Rachael showed up and did what she did to me. It means that Austin says she's the same person and that she's always will be, but after death Rachael is a cold, mean, deathly beautiful person not the same as she was when she was alive!" Rikku said.

"That does make sense." Auron said.

"One last thing Auron. How long until the end of the month?" Tidus asked.

"Today is the last day."

Rikku and Tidus froze. they looked at the clock. It just turned midnight. They both sprinted to Yuna's house.

"Yuna open up!" Tidus yelled. Yuna opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked looking at Tidus and Rikku.

"I need your help." Rikku said.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna where at the ruins looking around. They had brought Lulu because she new the most magic out of all of them. They went into the room that held the diary. Rachael didn't come out. They went out of the room and just stood on the second floor thinking of where to go. Just then Rikku and Tidus both fell to the ground with their hands over there heads.

"Tidus, Rikku!" Yuna said bending down to see what was wrong. The memory they had wanted finally came to them...

_Rikku and Tidus had just arrived at the ruins and started looking around._

_"Wow, Tidus look at all of this stuff!" Rikku said looking around in amazement._

_"These people must have been loaded." Tidus said._

_They continued to look around and finally got to a room filled with picture books. They began to look through them and saw a picture of Yunalesca holding on to some guys arm protectively._

_"That's Yunalesca! And look! That guys looks... Looks just like you!" Rikku said turning to Tidus smiling. Tidus smiled back. They turned the page and saw one of the same guy with a different woman who looked a lot like Rikku._

_"Looks like I'm not the only one who resembles the one of th people in here." Tidus said grinning._

_They both began to hear loud stomping and slamming. Rikku moved closer to Tidus as her eyes darted around in fear._

_The door than swung open and a beautiful but terrifying looking woman barged in staring at them with a look that screamed death._

_Rikku began to scream. This was the woman they had saw in the photo._

_"What are you doing here?" She yelled._

_"Rikku stay back!" Tidus said stepping in front of Rikku._

_The woman looked at Rikku, but starting seeing Yunalesca instead._

_"You!" Rikku got knocked to the sit and hit up against wall._

_"OW!" Rikku shouted as she hit the wall. She stood up and saw a large wooden table leg. She picked it and placed it in front of her._

_"S-Stay back!" Rikku demanded. She knew this thing might not hurt her._

_The woman chuckled and floated closer to her in a mist of darkness. Just as she reached Rikku she felt a small burn. She turned around and saw that Tidus had cast fira on her._

_"Get away from her!" Tidus yelled. He was terrified but wouldn't let Rikku get hurt._

_"The offspring of the cause of my pain will die. DIE JUST LIKE I DID" her voice boomed through out the place._

_She threw a lighting bolt at him knocking him to the floor._

_"Tidus!" Rikku thought of a spell Lulu had once taught her. She clasped her hands together than closed her eyes, she lifted up her right arm and large orbs of light rained down on her._

_"AH!" The woman screamed._

_((Light attacks hurt her the most!)) Rikku thought._

_The woman turned around with fury in her eyes. She charged a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Rikku with incredible speed, but Rikku managed to dodge it. She kept throwing more and more, faster and faster until finally many of them hit her at once. Rikku screamed in pain as the fire burned her skin. Tidus had recovered and stood up and saw Rikku holding her arms in pain. Tidus saw a sharp metal objects and decided to try that. He swung at her but it went straight through her. The woman turned around and looked a Tidus in disgust._

_"Physical attacks don't hurt me, boy." The woman then knocked him across the room and nearly knocked him out of the second floor window._

_Rikku blasted her again with a light orb to get her attention away from Tidus who had just coughed up blood. Rikku ran over to Tidus and lifted his heavy body up and quickly got him out of the room despite her injured arms. Rikku tried to get him down the steps as fast as she could, but her arms were hurting too bad and so were her sides. The woman came out and knocked them both the rest of the way down the steps that was about half way. Rikku felt her tears stream down her face as she and Tidus landed in scattered pieces of broken glass. Both she and Tidus's body had multiple cuts on their bodies that were bleeding. Rikku and Tidus both got blasted back into a wall. Tidus turned slowly to look at Rikku who was clutching her stomach in pain._

_((Rikku...)) Tidus thought. He wanted to get her out of here, but he was in to much pain to want to get up. _

_"And now for the finish..." The woman blasted them with a powerful electric attack and laughed when they both screamed out. She lifted Rikku up and slammed her into the wall, smiling she ran a transparent hand into her chest and into her heart. Rikku cried out at the painful and weird feeling._

_"You too will be as lonely and as hurt as I was... As I am until the day you die!" She shouted. she dropped Rikku to the floor. Rikku clutched her chest gasping for air that she still couldn't breath. _

_She then placed her left hand in front of her face then slowly moved it as it glowed. Tidus and Rikku both slowly looked up with blood streaming down their heads and coming from all over their body. Their eyes both got very large at the site in front of them. The woman's beautiful face had turned into a face so horrible so terrifying that words cannot describe it._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed out in bloody terror at what they were looking at. Unable to take any more they both passed out from blood lose and trauma._

_Tidus and Rikku both laid there bleeding and unconscious until finally someone came and found them..._

Tidus and Rikku both shot up and looked around. They had finally found out what had happened, and what had caused Rikku's sickness.

A big black thing of smoke appeared and formed into Rachael. She looked pissed.

"Run!" Rikku screamed. They all took off running.

"How dare you return! DIE!" Rachael screeched as she fired bolts of fire at them.

"Lulu put up a shield!" Tidus screamed moving out of the way of one of the fire balls.

"What!"

Rachael threw a ball of energy at Rikku. It was close to Rikku foot and Rikku slipped by the edge of the broken part of the second floor and fell down. She was hold on for dear life screaming. Her fingers were slipping.

"Do it now!" Tidus screamed as he sprinted for Rikku.

"I can't get one big enough!" Lulu said trying again and again, but each one fading away as small shields.

"Lulu, please!" Yuna said running to Rikku.

Rikku's fingers slipped and she began to fall screaming bloody murder.

"DO IT NOW!" Tidus screamed.

(\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

Ha-ha! I know I left it in a bit of a cliff hanger, literally, but that was my plan. The next chapter will defiantly be longer I just wanted to get you guys thinking. It might take me a while for the next chapter to come out, but it will come out. So, be prepared for long cold nights without knowing what happens to Rikku... But you'll get your chapter 5. Plus, what do you think about my added sences?


	5. Angel From Above

These Characters do not belong to me.

Angel From Above

Rikku was about to hit the ground when she remembered something. She opened her mouth and started to sing out an opera note and turned on her back. She didn't sing any words; she just sang that one note. Rikku's body hit a force field. She floated in the air until she turned onto her legs and dropped to the ground.

((Thank God Lulu taught me that spell!)) Rikku thought.

Tidus was relived that Rikku had made it.

"I'm ok!" Rikku yelled. All of the sudden Rikku was pushed against the wall.

"This is what you get!" Rachael said in a dark voice. She was choking Rikku. Rachael saw how much Rikku looked like herself.

"Why do fight against me? Join me!"

"What you're doing is wrong!" Rikku spat out. Rachael let go of her neck, but held on to her shoulders.

"That man you love will bring you nothing but pain! Trust me... I died because of love!"

"Tidus would never do anything to harm me or hurt me! I love him!"

"Oh no? Fine then, see for yourself." Rachael put her forehead to Rikku and closed her eyes.

"Stop!" Tidus yelled running over to Rikku. He flew back unable to break through the force field that Rachael had put up.

((What is she going to do to Rikku?)) Tidus thought worried.

\\\\\\\\\\

Yuna scooted closer to Tidus and gave him a hug. Tidus gladly hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked giving her a stupid lop sided grin. Yuna smiled.

"For being so sweet! I really do hope we start spending more time together."

"I do too." Tidus looked at the clock that was in the room. It was almost time for his and Rikku's date.

Tidus began to stand up and Yuna followed.

"I have to go, but I'll hang with you later. Feel free to come by my house any time." Tidus said giving her a thumbs up.

Yuna nodded.

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer." Yuna leaned over and gave him half a kiss on the lips half a kiss on the cheek. Tidus was shocked at her sudden come on, but he wasn't going to lie he did find it sort of pleasant.

_"What's going on?" Rikku said looking at the two in shock. Why had Yuna done that? And Tidus looked like he enjoyed too! Rikku hung her head in sadness._

_((He really doesn't like me as much as I though. The whole time he wanted Yuna!)) Rikku now was angry, but her eyes still watered in sadness._

"You better get going." Yuna said smiling, yet again, at him.

They gave each other one last hug before Tidus decided to leave. Tidus leaned on the door after he had left.

_"See what I mean?" Rachael said pulling Rikku into a hug._

_"Now join me..." Rachael whispered in her ear._

\\\\\\\\\\

"You see Rikku? He will betray you for Yuna! Don't let him, because I won't." Rachael said as she put Rikku on her own two feet.

Rikku opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes were glowing red like she was possessed and it was clear that she was pissed. The force field was off and she charged at Tidus. She began to attack him.

"Rikku, stop! What are you doing!" Tidus asked as he blocked her blows with his arms.

Rachael looked up at Yuna.

"You are the one I want." Rachael teleported to Yuna and knocked her up against the wall.

Yuna rolled out of Rachael's way and stood up. Rachael threw a bolt of lightning at her, but Dante knocked Yuna to the ground with him on top of her.

"Dante! How did you get here?" Yuna asked.

"Auron told me. I thought you might need some help." Dante said picked Yuna up and hiding her behind a poll.

Lulu turned to Rachael and fired a nebula blast that could go in and out of different worlds. It hit Rachael causing Rachael to turn her attention to Lulu.

"You dare challenge me?" Rachael asked.

"You bet." Lulu said coolly.

They dueled around. They seemed to be pretty even.

Rikku jumped up and hit Tidus across the room.

"Ri...kku?" Tidus said. That blow hurt BAD. She was obviously very strong.

Tidus stood up as Rikku slowly walked over to him. She flung her right fist at him he caught. She then flung her other fist at him but he caught that one to and forced her arms behind her back and pushed her up onto a wall.

"Rikku snap out of it!" Tidus said bringing his lips to hers. Rikku wiggled a little trying to get away, but she eventually relaxed and closed her eyes as Tidus kissed her. Tidus let go of her arms and Rikku just let them go limp. Tidus backed away from Rikku and looked at her. Rikku opened her eyes and stared at Tidus. Her eyes were back to normal. All of the sudden her eyes kept on changing back and forth. Rikku screamed and clung to her head.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled grabbing her and holding on to her.

Rachael surprised blast Lulu and walked over to Tidus.

"It's your turn to die!" Rachael raised her hand to punch him out of this world, but stopped and gasped. As she looked at Tidus she saw who he looked like.

"A-Austin?" Rachael stuttered in shock as her eyes went wide.

"N-No! I-I'm making history repeat it's self. I'm going to make true love disappear." Rachael screamed as a pain shot through her body. She fell to the ground in agony. Lights shot from her body as her soul disappeared.

Rikku was unconscious at this point.

"Yuna! We have to go now!" Tidus yelled crying. it was light out already. Had they cured Rikku?

\\\\\\\\\\

The doctors came out and walked up to the bunch. All of Rikku's friend and family were there.

"How is she doc?" Wakka asked.

Dr. Takanashi bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, but whatever she endured used too much of her energy and strength... She... Might not make it."

Everyone was silent. Yuna started crying.

"What do you mean might not?" Tidus asked with a deep pain in his heart.

"She's too drained of life to try and hold on, there's nothing else I can do."

Cid was comforting his wife while Dante comforted Yuna. Tidus just stood with a blank stare on his face.

"Let me see her..." Was all Tidus said.

"But-"

"Let me see her!" Tidus yelled. Dr. Takanashi sighed and nodded.

When Tidus got to the room and looked at Rikku lying down. She was very pale and looked sickly. He walked over to her bed side and sat down in the chair next to her.

"H-Hi."

Rikku slowly turned her head to face him.

"T-T-Tidus..." Rikku said quietly and with an airy weak voice.

"Don't say anything, save your energy."

"Why am I not cured?"

"Because you shouldn't have come. You used up too much energy."

"I had to."

"Please, don't speak. Please, just save what little left you have until you get better." Tidus said holding his head in his hands as his eyes began to water.

"Tidus..." Rikku sat up.

Tidus's head shot up at the sudden movement.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" Tidus said in a panicked tone.

Rikku grabbed his hand and put her fingers in between his.

"Tidus, I won't ever be gone no matter what, I'll always be in your heart." Rikku said her eyes watering.

"Rikku don't-"

"No... I have to tell you. Tidus I don't just love you. I'm IN love with you; even you don't share the exact same feelings."

Tidus leaned forward to hug Rikku as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you" Rikku coughed.

"Please, now rest." Tidus whispered.

Tears began to run down Rikku's face.

"I'll see you again some day..." Tidus felt Rikku go limp.

Tidus lifted his head up. He saw her eyes closed with tear stained cheeks and shook her gently.

"Rikku? Rikku! RIKKU!" Tidus screamed as he wept bitterly.

Everyone came in and saw Tidus crying with Rikku in his arms.

"No…" Karen said backing away and bringing her hands up to her face.

"NO!" Karen fell to the floor crying. Cid swallowed hard and bent down to console his wife. Yuna couldn't take it either. The doctor came in and bowed his head.

"Would you like us to schedule for a sending?" Dr. Takanashi asked.

Cid stood up.

"No sending. I want her body to be in the body preserver so her body while stay in contact."

"But, that's our latest development and we-"

"Did you test it successfully?"

"Yes, but who knows how long it can sustain her body and keep it from deteriorating."

"I don't care. So far how long can it last?"

"Two or three month's but-"

"Look." Cid said pointing to Rikku's body.

"If she was willing to go her body would have turned into Para flies by no and disappeared because she was ready. Her body is still here. Nothing is happening, which means obviously she is unwilling to go so her body will remain. I want my daughter's body to remain in contact sense she had an unwilling death."

Dr. Takanashi opened to mouth to say something.

"Do it NOW." Cid said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir." Dr. Takanashi sighed and turned around and left.

Cid walked over to Tidus who was still crying uncontrollably.

"Tidus you're going to have to let the nurses take her body so it can be preserved." Cid said in a gentle tone.

"Will I be able to see her?" Tidus asked through tears.

"Yes, the top casing is clear so you can see her anytime you want. She'll be placed in a special room so everyone can visit and her and pay their respects."

Tidus still held her close.

"Tidus, I know-"

"I didn't tell her I loved her..."

Cid froze for a second.

"What do you-"

"She told me that she loved me and I didn't say anything back. She died not knowing if I too was in love. You have NO idea how much it hurts, that she died in my arms unsure if I loved her." Tidus said in a low tone.

Cid placed a hand on Tidus's shoulders. The nurses than came back to take Rikku's body and after about 5 minutes of convincing Tidus to let go they placed her body in the preserver.

\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone was depressed they didn't go to school. Tidus was at her house in the beautiful garden room sitting on the steps bellow her body preserver surrounded by different colored roses. Her hair was down but still had one braid that went around her head, she was barefoot and she was in a beautiful flowing silk and lace gown that had gold attachments to it and some on her head. She looked like a sleeping angel- No, a goddess.

Tidus was too absorbed in watching over her that he didn't hear the footsteps of someone coming. The person placed a hand on Tidus's shoulder causing him to look over at them. It was Yuna.

"I thought you might want some company." Yuna said softly.

Tidus turned his attention back to Rikku.

"I miss her..." Tidus said through the silence.

"I do too. We all do. But the best thing to do is to get try and get past it all."

"Get past what? She's right here! How can I put her out of my mind when she's right here with this- this- this stupid glass thing between us?" Tidus said his voice betraying him and revealing the deep sorrow he felt.

"Tidus, it's there so that her body can remain unharmed." Yuna said walking beside him. Tidus turned toward her.

"I know, but why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, but it won't help beating yourself over it."

"Yuna, she died. I should have made her stay in the hospital and rest but I didn't and she DIED."

"Tidus it's not your fault. Either way she would have come, trust me, I know my cousin."

"I wish she was still here. She should be here with... me." Tidus said his voice fading on the last part.

Yuna felt her heart ache.

"Tidus, you can't-"

"She was in love with me."

Yuna froze.

"W-What?"

"Before she died she told me she was in love with me and I just sat there like an idiot." Tidus blinked back tears.

"I know that must hurt but I think deep down she knew the answer."

"She would have rather heard it than think it. I can't imagine how many years she waited to tell me."

"You're not the only one who's losing someone they loved."

"I know you loved Rikku."

"Yes... And you."

"Huh?" Tidus took a step back.

"I feel for you to, but you were too busy with Rikku to pay me any mind."

"Yuna I-"

"No, let me finish. We both loved Rikku, and me and Rikku both love you. I don't want to replace my cousin, but I want us to-" Yuna paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"-To be together. I know it's probably way too soon to her death, but you might not love me now but maybe you might grow to love me later. I- I don't want to dishonor Rikku in any way." Yuna said bowing her head and blinking back tears.

Tidus didn't know what to say.

"Please, give me a chance."

Tidus stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Yuna, I can't magically feel for you the way I feel for Rikku, but... I will... try and give you a chance." Tidus felt like his heart was being stabbed over and over again. He looked over and Rikku and immediately started crying. Yuna and Tidus, both stood there crying for the great girl they had lost.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

Rikku looked around to see where she was. She didn't see anything but darkness.

"Rikku..."

"Huh?" Rikku said spinning around and looking at the woman standing in front of her.

"Rachael?" Rikku said in surprise. The woman in front of her looked nothing like the dark and hateful woman she last saw.

Rachael nodded.

"Am I... Dead?" Rikku asked feeling her eyes water.

"Yes and no. You see, to everyone else you appear dead, but what they fail to realize is the slightest of slight pulse that you have. Nothing they have can detect it."

"I don't understand."

"You're being put to the test Rikku. Please don't fail us."

"Wait, what's going on?" Rikku said raising her voice.

"Tidus refuses to let you go. And he won't, but for the time being he is with Yuna."

Rikku felt her heart stop.

"He's decided to replace me with her!" Rikku said tears now running down

"I should have never told him that I love him." Rikku said placing her head in her hands.

"He's not replacing you. Yuna asked him for a chance and reluctantly he said yes. He doesn't feel for her in that way. Rikku, we can't waste anymore time and trying to explain it to you will take even more time than we have. You will have to go through six challenges. Each one harder than the other and for each task you complete that faint pulse will become stronger."

Rikku looked up.

"So... Tidus is... Keeping me alive?"

Rachael moved her head from side to side.

"In a way, yes, but he's not the only one. I am and your parents are too. None us are going to let you die."

"I don't understand."

Rachael walked closer to Rikku.

"Tidus does not want to let you go, your parents refuses to believe you're gone, and I can't and won't let you go. I let my anger and my hatred turn me into a monster, and it was that monster that did this to you. True love is wonderful but it can also hurt. Your love will be put to the test. Are you willing to face each challenge for your love for Tidus? Or will it be to emotionally hurtful and you give up and truly die? But... Tidus's love is being put to the test too. Will he let Yuna force him to move on with her or will he remain holding onto you in secret? This is a test of true love... The same love that I died for."

Rikku stayed silent.

"In this way we both are benefiting. You see Austin is remaining with Tidus waiting to see if I and you will ever come back. Holding on to us so strongly that even the slightest of wrong words being said will cause them anger. But of course, Yunalesca is in Yuna. Both of them trying get the one they want, selfishly hurting others and cleverly manipulating them. Rikku, we must break history and make our own futures, but I will only be with Austin through you just like you can only ever see Tidus again through me and my helping you. Will you do it for our love for the men we want?"

Rikku felt a new determination.

((I will complete these tasks and I will see Tidus and my family again.))

"So what do I do?" Rikku asked.

Rachael saw the fire in her eyes and smiled.

((\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\))

To give you a better picture of what Rikku was wearing here it is. So just picture Rikku wearing the white dress. Also, so you know what evil Rachael and looks like there is a picture of both sides of her standing back to back.

I can't find direct links that allows, so for now just go to google and type in shaiya and pictures will come up.

In the story when Rachael appears to Rikku as her normal good side, she is wearing the same outfit Rikku is wearing when she is dead. When Rikku and Rachael are talking before the challenges Rachael and Rikku are wearing the same outfit, but remember the girl in the picture is not representing what Rikku looks like it's just what she's wearing so just imagine Rikku wearing that outfit with that girl in the picture representing Rachael. I think Rikku and the girl look sort of a like just one looks older and more mature than the other.


	6. Show Down

I don't own these characters.

Show down

Tidus was once again sitting next to Rikku's body. He had barely left her side sense she had died three days ago. Yuna wasn't rushing him and knew he would be like this for a long time. He had been very distant to everyone and her.

Yuna walked in and sat down next to Tidus.

"Hey there." Yuna said giving him a smile.

"Hi." Tidus said not looking away.

Yuna sighed. She did understand, but she wished he could try harder.

((Stop being so selfish. He's hurting!)) Yuna thought quickly.

"Tidus, you need to stop obsessing over her body." Yuna realized she had said the wrong thing. Tidus immediately turned to look at her, Yuna could see he was angry.

"Don't tell me to stop ' obsessing' over her. You don't know how much I cared for her."

"Tidus, I know you cared for her greatly but she loved you and she wouldn't want you to be like this."

Tidus stared at Rikku. He could still see the tear stains and it broke his heart.

((I should have said something more than please rest.)) Tidus thought. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

Yuna moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please, leave here for a while. I want to spend time with you." Yuna bit her lip. She put her fingers in between his and stayed like that. Tidus thought of Rikku doing that before she had died. Her words were beautiful and what she had said to him would stay with him to the end of time.

Yuna lifted up her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek then stood up pulling him up with her.

"Come with me."

"Yuna..." Tidus didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to rush, no, couldn't rush into a brand new realtionship with Yuna when he still had feelings for Rikku.

"Tidus, eventually you have to move on." Yuna said.

Tidus sighed and turned to face Yuna.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a second."

Yuna smiled and walked out of the garden. Tidus faced towards Rikku and stared.

((She looks like she's in a heart broken peace.)) Tidus thought. He looked around and made sure no one could see him. He entered the access code and watched as the clear top opened up. He new he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands off of her stomach. Her body was still warm. Tidus began to get teary eyed again, but he swallowed hard and stopped them from flowing freely. He gave her a kiss on the forhead then closed it back up. He looked at her one more time then turned around to follow Yuna.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was walking in Yuna's house not knowing of what she would have to do. She turned and went up the steps she saw a crack in Yuna's door and peeked threw it. She immediately started to cry. Yuna and Tidus were kissing quit passionately on the bed. Rikku turned around to run away and bumped into someone.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" Braska said.

"I-I came to visit Yuni." Rikku said still crying.

"She and Tidus are spending time together." Braska walked passed her and looked at his daughter.

"It's best to just let those two explore their love for each other." Braska turned back to Rikku.

"It's a shame that Yuna always get's the guy she wants, isn't it? He doesn't love you very much now does he?"

Rikku stared st him in shock.

((Maybe he is right?)) Rikku thought hanging her head.

_Don't give up..._

Rikku knew who that was.

((She's right, I have to try to get past this.))

Rikku took another look at the two and turned around unable to bare it.

"It's ok that he doesn't love you. He never did in the first place." Braska said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rikku lifted up her head and looked straight ahead. The memory of Tidus always wrapping his arms around her when ever she was sad and the memory of her singing at the arena popped into her head. She had seen Tidus smiling at her when she sang that one lyric directly for him. He had been smiling through out the whole thing. Rikku turned around and looked at Braska.

"Your wrong. Of he didn't care for me then why would he have done all of those things. He accepted me for who I am and never tried to change me! That's love!" Rikku said slightly raising her voice.

Braska took his hand off of her shoulder and smiled.

"Bingo." Braska said smiling and Rikku was taken to another place.

((I past? I did!)) Rikku thought excitedly. She jumped up and down then stopped suddenly.

((If they can get even worse than that than... What will the final test be? Can I make it to that point and will I last?)) Rikku thought worriedly.

_Rikku, no matter what challenge I will always try and help you to see past harsh words, but you have most of the strength already in you..._

Rikku smiled. She just might do this.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus was sitting with Yuna at her house. Neither of them was talking.

(( I Have to say something.)) Yuna thought.

"Tidus, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Yuna asked.

((Me and Rikku had been on a date coming back from dinner when...)) Tidus's eyes glazed over. Yuna knew he had thought about his date with Rikku. Yuna felt jealous.

"Tidus, your not trying." Yuna said slightly mad.

"What?" Tidus said looking at her confused.

"You said you'll try and your not! All you keeping thinking about is Rikku every time I mention something."

"Well, she did just die three days ago and considering the fact that we cared for each other greatly it's going to be coming to mind! I am trying Yuna, but every time I have one moment to grief like any normal person you jump all over me. You don't seem very sad that Rikku's gone." Tidus said back hotly.

"Don't tell me that I don't miss her. Of course I do, but I'm trying to be strong."

"Yuna, you have to understand that right now all of my feelings are with Rikku. I'm trying to make this- No a relationship work with you, but you have to be patient. I can't move on as quickly as you'd like, so stop trying to make me." Tidus said standing up and walking to one side of the room.

Yuna stood up and wrapped her arms around Tidus's middle from behind and laid her head on his back then sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm being selfish, but I really like you and- I'm sorry." Yuna said her voice breaking.

Tidus turned around and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry too for saying those things to you." Yuna breathed in his scent and felt warm all over. He parted from her and went to go sit back down, but Yuna stopped him.

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

"I'm glad we can admire we're wrong to each other and communicate." Yuna said smiling at Tidus.

Tidus gave a quick chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tidus said he sat down on the couch and leaned against the back of it. Each time Yuna would kiss him he would feel guilty for dating someone THIS soon after he had lost the one girl he cared for the most.

((Am I in love with Rikku?)) Tidus asked himself in thought. This was something he would be thinking about.

\\\\\\\\\\

After Tidus and Yuna had eaten dinner Yuna had wanted to watch the sun set. They watched the sun set for a while then Yuna had reached out to hold Tidus's hand. Tidus turned to her and all Yuna did was smile. Tidus gave a slight smile and watched the sun go down. After a while Tidus and Yuna were heading back to Tidus's house, Yuna holding Tidus's hand.

"Oh wow." Yuna said letting go of Tidus's hand and running up to the water of the pond. The pond once again looked magical in the moon light.

Tidus walked into the water and stood where he had been standing the night Rikku had sang him a song. Tidus would never bring Yuna here on his own and would never make a move or let Yuna make too much of a move here. This was his and Rikku's own place. Yuna saw the look in Tidus's eyes and walked over to him. She gave Tidus a hug then took a step back. The date had been going good all night. Tidus had actually laughed at a few funny stories Yuna had told and for a moment was his old self again. Something in Yuna wanted to be closer to Tidus here. Yuna put her fingers in between Tidus's and smiled.

((Please Yuna, don't try anything here. I'm glad you like me, but not here. Never here.)) Tidus thought. Yuna had decided to get bolder and went in to kiss Tidus for real, but the minute Tidus saw this he let go of her hand and walked out of the water and continued on the way to his house.

((What the-)) Yuna thought now slightly embarrassed. She rushed after Tidus and pushed him from behind as she caught up with him in front of his house.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked frowning.

"How could you just leave me like that? I was kind of venerable you know!" Yuna said raising her voice slightly.

"Yuna anywhere else I'll let you make your advanced, but not at that pond. Something happened there between me and Rikku, that I will not get into detail about, and that is just one place that is mine and Rikku's only." Tidus explained.

"Yours and..." Yuna couldn't help but be annoyed.

"So if I did this." Yuna grabbed Tidus's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Tidus was in shock at her aggressiveness and didn't respond. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her back. Yuna parted looking satisfied.

((What's gotten into me? That was... not like me.)) Yuna thought.

Tidus looked like he was still in shock. Yuna bursted into fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry, but you look so funny! Poor you!" Yuna said in between her laughter. Tidus slightly smiled and realized that he must have looked funny.

Yuna walked closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry about that. I let my emotions get the best of me and I shouldn't have." Yuna then parted.

"Forgiven?"

Tidus smiled and shook his head.

"Forgiven."

They both continued to walk into Tidus's house.

((I need to be more careful or I might lose him.)) Yuna thought.

((I can't lose him..))

\\\\\\\\\\

It was a week later and Tidus was eating breakfast slowly. He wasn't going to school again and he wasn't being forced either. After he was done eating he headed out the door to go and see Rikku, but to his surprise he saw Yuna standing there instead.

"Hey handsome." Yuna said leaning in and giving Tidus to kiss. And to her delight he actually kissed back. He started that the week before, after that night she had gotten aggressive.

"Hey Yuna, what are you doing here?" Tidus asked in his normal voice.

"Wow, you sound normal. But anyways, I was hoping we could go and hang out with the gang today."

"Alright, but I'll have to be there in about two hours and a half. My parents need me to run some errands."

"Alright." She have him another kiss.

"See you later then!" Yuna happily ran off.

Tidus sighed. He felt bad for doing what he had just did. Leading Yuna on to think he was finally moved on. He had almost cried when he had forced himself to kiss her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was just expecting too much too soon and if he told her she might get mad, probably start crying if told her he couldn't go out with her, and he would feel even more like crap. He started to walk towards Rikku's house.

((I hope Rikku can forgive me.)) Tidus thought becoming quickly depressed at the thought of Rikku. When he had gotten to her house he walked into the room where she was. He walked up and sat down. Her tears where still there. Tidus put his head down on the casing of the preserver.

"Your father said that you don't want to go and we won't have a sending, but where are you then and why aren't you here?" Tidus asked now crying.

"I can't be with Yuna. Every time I look at her and see her albed green eye I become chocked up inside. I might develop deeper feelings for her eventually and move on, but that's just it. It's going way too fast. Why didn't I make you stay?" Tidus said as he cried uncontrollably.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was getting a small break from her challenges. She had just finished her third one and had come very close to giving up. The situations that occurred... Were almost unbearable. She sighed her eyes red from crying.

Rachael then appeared.

"Your doing well Rikku."

"Yeah, but I don't know how much more I can take of this." Rikku said laying her head on her knees.

"I know the last was very bad, but we have to start picking up the pace." Rikku looked at her like she was crazy.

"The last one was bad enough and you want me to suddenly become super Rikku and not be bothered by seeing the one I love in the arms off my cousin? You're crazy."

"Yunalesca and Yuna have gotten more aggressive."

Rikku looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Before when Tidus was kissed by Yuna he wouldn't respond and even sometimes back away. But now he kisses back."

Rikku started crying.

"What! No... No! How can Yuna do this to me? I can't take any more of this." Rikku looked up at Rachael.

"So he's moved on?" Rikku asked not sure how much longer she could continue to cry like this.

"No, not fully. He cares for you more than he does her, but Yunalesca is stepping in more often on some situation that occur. She very crafty. He doesn't see it, but he is developing slight feelings for Yuna, but he's being forced in a very clever way."

Rikku stood up.

"I want the next challenge."

"I'm glad you want to speed it up, but I wouldn't want you to not be prepared and over emotional during a challenge. You should wait a little while longer. The last one was a tough one."

"I don't care, we both have to see the ones we love again. I'm ready." Rikku said.

Rachael just smiled.

"As you wish."

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was about to face the last challenge, but Rachael could tell that all of this was depressing her.

"Rikku before you face your last challenge I need you to do something." Rachael said.

"What is it?" Rikku asked curious.

"We need to back track Yunalesca's progress with Tidus and Austin. It's time to make an appearance."

"What d you mean make an appearance? I could have gone back all of this time?" Rikku asked about to get mad.

"No you couldn't. You see, we have made great progress with each challenges and you have more life energy now; You can't go back permanently, but I can use some of my own energy and some of yours to temporally bring back your spirit for a short while. If we do this then Tidus will go back to thinking of you more often like he used to when you first died and he will distance himself if he sees you."

"How can I make an appearance if they know I'm dead?"

"Your friends and family know, not everyone on besaid. A concert will be held soon at the arena as a tribute to you by the your friends at the arena. Tidus will be sure to go and that's when you make an appearance."

"How can I preform if someone else is?"

Rachael smiled.

"The original plan was to create an image projection of you taken from when you preformed at the talent show, to perform at the concert, but instead of the hologram we can replace it with your spirit."

"Will I be a solid body or just a transparent being?"

"You will be solid, but remember it's only for one day and if we do it again then it would take too long and bring you back and our time would be up by then unless Tidus could hold on longer, but after this one it wouldn't be a good idea. Yunalesca will start going into over time after this stunt, so we can only take this risk once. Do you understand?"

Rikku smiled and stood up.

"Let's do it."

Rachael and Rikku both smiled at each other.

\\\\\\\\\\

A month had past sense Rikku's death and everyone was almost back to normal and everyone tried not to bring up Rikku, but it was hard because every good memory that they thought about had her in it. Tidus and Yuna were actually dating and Tidus had been trying to make it work even though deep down he still sometimes thought of Rikku which caused some what of a hesitation on his part.

Yuna had been invited over for breakfast at Tidus's house and they were now hanging out. They were sitting on the couch in his room Tidus leaning his back against the arm of the couch while his legs were stretch out on the rest, and Yuna laying with her back on him.

"So Tidus, what would you like to do today? Yesterday was so fun going to that movie." Yuna said moving slightly trying to get comfortable.

"I heard they were having a concert at the arena. Let's go check it out." Tidus said looking down at Yuna.

"Okay." Yuna smiled and laid her head back on him.

"When does it start?" Yuna asked.

"In about an hour so we should get moving." Yuna got up of Tidus and watched him get up. She moved over and gave him a qucik kiss.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked giving her a goofy grin.

"For being such a good boyfriend." They both then headed out for the arena.

Yuna reached out and held Tidus's hand.

"Do you still visit Rikku? You used to visit her everyday." Yuna asked.

"I still visit her everyday." Tidus said.

"Really? But you're always with me."

"I go to her house early in the mornings ands sometimes late at night if I'm not staying over somebodies house."

"That's nice." Yuna said but deep down felt something that was off. Did this make her jealous. Yuna knew that she had changed from her old self and didn't know why. Tidus then stopped walking.

"What is it?" Yuna asked turning around to look at him.

"I forgot something, you go ahead I'll catch up with you." Yuna nodded and continued walking. Tidus then headed towards Rikku's house. When he got to Rikku's body he bent down next to her. He had to tell her something.

"It's been awhile sense your death... I still miss you a lot. Me and Yuna are a couple now, i thought you should know. She could never replace you and the feelings that I... Still have... B-But I'm sort of happy. I hope you are too. I-" Tidus felt a lump in his throat.

"You'll forever be with me in my heart, but I thought you had a right to know about me and Yuna. She is really great! Anyways... I have to go. I'll come visit later." And with that Tidus stood up and headed to the arena.

When he got there everyone in Basaid was there screaming and cheering as they waited for the show to begin. Tidus quickly took his seat next to Yuna.

"_This a tribute to a friend. _A male voice said over a loud speaker.

Tidus and Yuna both got excited and started to cheer and call for the performer to come out.

"What can I do for you?"

Everyone saw a figure walk out of the shadows from the far end of the stage as the stage slowly lite up. She kept walking until the lights were fully on and stopped with her back turned to Tidus and Yuna's direction. Just as the music started to really go they spread out her arms and spuna round and on perfect timing started to sing just as the light surrounded her body and put her in her new orange singing outfit. She crossed her arms, lifted them up, and opened them just as she was done tranceforming with her back still to Tidus and Yuna.

"I wonder who that is. I wish they'd turn around." Tidus yelled to Yuna. The hair due of the girl looked formiliar to him.

Almost as if a genie had granted his wish the girl spun around and started sing and dancing like the pro she was. Tidus froze.

"Ri...kku..." Tidus said in shock. There was no way it was her. Yuna also stared.

It's an image projection. Yuna thougt quickly. Yuna then relaxed and leaned over to Tidus.

"It's a image projection of her. Problibly from the talent show preformance." No matter what it was it was still Rikku to him.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_"

Rikku turned to look at Tidus as she began to sing the song.

"Never felt that I would wind up by myself  
You got all my wild imagination  
But now here I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way for me to turn back

Oh, I think I see they're different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looked different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells!"

Rikku crossed her legs then raised her arms and stage fireworks started to shoot out and explode all around her as she jumped up and started to sing again just like she had done at the talent show. The crowed loved it.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do, but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone!"

Rikku pointed at Tidus then turned her finger and bent her finger over and over again to say come here. A bridge came out from the stage to the audience. Tidus knew she was pointing at him. he was close to the first row. Yuna looked at him as he went up on stage.

((How can this be happening?)) Tidus thought.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?_"

Rikku smiled at him as she danced around him. Tidus watched her dance around him and wish he could touch her. But wasn't she only an image projection?

"Never gotta look back, I'm already here   
'cause you gave me faith I'm on my own now If anything happens unexpectedly  
I know you are there to come and save me"

Rikku moved close to Tidus's body, but didn't touch him almost like she was teasing him.

"What do I do now? What can I do now  
For the truth that you have made me see?  
All that I can do now is believe in what I feel!"

Rikku put her hand out and stylishly skipped around the stage with her hands to the audience then went back in front of Tidus, but not as close as last time. Tidus just stared at her breathing in short bursts of air. He could have sworn he couldn't breathe.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me  
There, before so many things you tell me  
That's why I am here, you gave me strength  
And now I know that I am not alone."

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_"

Rikku backed up into the middle of the stage and began to dance like crazy as the guitar solo played.The crowd went WILD.

_  
_"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you_ "

Rikku did a back flip and landed perfectly and gracefully impressing everyone to no end. She turned around and walked closer to Tidus singing this part just to him.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
You're always here with me so deep in my heart  
And I am there beside you when you need me  
It's a valid draw, just close your eyes and you'll  
See me there 'cause you are not alone!"

Tidus through all of the shock smiled. Rikku smiled back then continued to sing.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone."

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you..._"

Rikku got closer to Tidus, but they didn't touch.

"_I can hear you!_"

Tidus not being able to take it any longer reached out his arms to pull her towards him. He had to see if she was touchable. He successfully did and pulled her into a kiss just as the fireworks went off all around them. The crowed LOVED it and screamed so loud you could hear them in outer space. Rikku was shocked he had done that. Hadn't he thought she was only an image projection from her last performance of this song?

((If she is only an image projection then how can I kiss her?)) Tidus thought. For right now he didn't care about the answer he only cared about this moment.

The crowed was ooooing as they watched Tidus passionately kiss Rikku on stage and watch as Rikku slowly respond. Yuna watched this in utter shock.

((How can he...)) Yuna lost her train of thought. This made her extremely mad to see her boyfriend kissing Rikku even if it wasn't really her.

((He shouldn't be able to touch her? Or did they upgrade? Even so it's impossible.)) Yuna decided that she didn't care she just watched in anger.

Tidus kept kissing her holding her closer and tighter on him as he kissed her with more passion and a bit more aggressiveness. Rikku responded the exact same way making the crowd scream and whistle at them. Yuna stared in pure shock. She could tell he was EXTREMELY enjoying it and the way he was kissing her... His passion was so raw and so real... Too real for Yuna and it made her furious as she watched him.

Tidus pulled away keeping his forehead to hers.

"I miss you." Tidus whispered thinking that this 'image' wouldn't respond.

"I miss you too." Rikku replied. Tidus's head shot up. Had he just heard that?

Tidus let go of her and backed up slightly. The stage lights went off then turned back on, but with no Rikku.

"Wait!" Tidus said reaching out his arm to nothing. He put his arm back down and felt the tears in eyes. That was NO image projection it was real. it was the real Rikku. Tidus managed to keep his tears from falling and looked at the still screaming audience spotting Yuna. She looked pissed.

\\\\\\\\\\

"What the heck was that..." Yuna said in a dangerously calm voice.

"What was what?" Tidus said knowing what she was talking about. Tidus heard in the background an announcement of another performance by Rikku in fifteen minutes. Tidus was going.

"Don't play dumb! You just let everyone see your steamy kiss on stage."

"Calm down Yuna."

"Calm down? How can I calm down! You're my boyfriend and you just made out with another girl."

"Yuna, it was Rikku-"

"Tidus, that wasn't Rikku and how you managed to kiss a projection I'll never know, but what I do want to know is why." Yuna said crossing her arms.

"Yuna... Seeing her again up there on stage... Triggered something in me and when I was actually on stage being that close to her image preforming live, just drove me insane. I let my emotions get the better of me. You have to understand Yuna. I was with her first." Tidus said looking at the ground on the last word. Yuna sighed and went to go hug him.

"I understand, but please next time be a bit more mindful of me." Yuna said gently.

Tidus nodded.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later." Yuna said letting go of him then walking off.

Tidus waited until she was out of site then re-entered the arena and sat back in his seat. Everyone was calling for Rikku to come back out.

((She can't be a image projection if she was then she would only do as she was programed to do, but she responded to what I had said to her. How can that be? This is too confusing.)) Tidus thought. He knew Yuna wouldn't want him back in here if he was going to be kissing her again, but Tidus had to see her. Being able to kiss her and hold her for that one moment made him want more.

Tidus noticed the crowd beginning to cheer louder and quickly looked up at the stage. The lights to the stage were off and everyone watched as they saw Rikku's blackened figure walk in the middle of the stage. Rikku lifted up her microphone ready to sing.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive."

The stage lights turned on and Rikku began to dance as she sang.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."  
"Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

Rikku continued to dance as the techno interlude played. She turned to Tidus, smiled and point her mic at him signaling him to come back on stage. Tidus was smiled back and headed for the bridge that had just been extended to him. He walked over to where Rikku was and Rikku smiled at him. She turned her back to him, took his arms wrapping them around her middle, and began to sing again as the techno slowed down.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry."

Tidus held her tighter and placed his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall."

Rikku quickly turned around to face him and stepped closer to him as the music sped up.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

Tidus smiled at her words.

"Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

Rikku forced Tidus to dance with her as another techno interlude went on in the song. Rikku then grabbed Tidus and pulled him closer to her and held him there.

"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

Rikku turned her head to the side as the song ended. Tidus got the message in her song. She was saying she loved him without stating it directly. Tidus's eyes softened and he gently grabbed her and turned her to face him.

((Just one more time.)) Tidus thought as he leaned down just as the lights turned back off. The lights turned back on and Rikku was gone once again and a disappointed Tidus remained on the stage.

((Damn... She left.)) Tidus thought. The crowed was going wild.  
\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was sitting on a rock at the beach smiling from ear to ear.

((He kissed me in front of all of those people! He still misses me!)) Rikku thought getting ready to explode with joy.

"Well, it's only eleven o'clock and I still got one full day to shake up the masses." Rikku said to herself laughing. She stopped laughing and covered her mouth when she heared foot steps. It was too late and the person had already heard her laughter.

((Who is that?)) Tidus thought looking around. He had heard that laugh before. He continued to walk along the beach in deep thought.

((Why did I have to see her again? Kissing her brought me more joy then anything else in this world, but it was only temporarly. This is going to drive me insane.)) Tidus thought stopping and looking out at the ocean.

((She kissed me back... How could she kiss me back if it was only an image projection? That had to be her or something of her. Holding her in my arms again... Now all I can think about is her!))

((In the second performance only got half of what I wanted, and again she told me she loved me...)) A thought came to Tidus that saddened him.

((Again she left without her knowing if I loved her.)) Tidus felt angry at himself. Why is it that every time she tells him he either says the wrong thing or nothing!

((Do I? Of course I love her, but am I IN love with her. Now that I think about... I'm-)) Tidus turned his head to look off in another direction and nearly had a heart attack. Rikku was sitting on the rock looking at the ocean with a smile on her face.

What Cid had said came back to Tidus.

((She refuses to leave so her body remains... Then is that... Her unwilling spirit?)) Tidus thought about this.

(( If she refuses to leave then she's obviously some where, but before I didn't know where. Does this mean that she can stay... here... with me?)) Tidus walked closer to the rock. She didn't notice him under her.

"H-Hello?" Tidus called with nervousness. Rikku looked around.

"Who said that?" Rikku asked to no one in particular.

"Down here." Rikku looked down and moved back when she saw Tidus.

"Don't leave!" Rikku stayed still. Tidus climbed up on the rock and sat in front of her. He looked back at the ocean and continued to stare at it. Rikku no longer alarmed sat next to him, but no too close.

"It's peaceful out here." Tidus said not knowing what to say to her.

" Yeah it is. It's so beautiful and calming and I just love it here." Rikku said smiling. Tidus quickly turned to her and gave her hug.

((I miss you...)) Tidus thought as he hugged her tight. Rikku was taken back by this, but placed a hand on the back of his head that was resting in between her neck and shoulder.

"Tidus is that you?" a voice called.

Tidus turned to look behind him and saw Yuna standing there. He turned back to face Rikku, but she was gone.

((Damn.)) Tidus thought.

((I shouldn't have let go.)) Tidus felt saddened but quickly put on a normal happy face. He jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Yuna.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked smiling.

"I came down here about an hour ago to just relax." Tidus answered smiling back.

"You staying?" Yuna asked.

"No, I'm leaving but i'll see you later." Tidus gave her a quick hug and went off in a different direction.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus had been wondering around the whole day trying to find Rikku again, but had no luck in finding her. It was now night and he had decided to head home. As he was walking and stopped to look at the beautiful and mystical looking pond. He gasp at what he saw. Rikku was standing in the water with one side to him...crying. Tidus felt his heart break seeing her like this.

((Tomorrow is close by and I'll have to return to face the last challenge with out seeing Tidus again.)) Rikku thought.

Tidus slowly walked in the water and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Rikku immediately stopped crying and turned to see who it was.

"Why are you crying?" Tidus asked.

Rikku just stared at him. She wish she could never go back and had to stay here with Tidus and her friends and family. The concerned look on his face brought her to answer.

"I thought... I wouldn't be able to see you again." Rikku replied.

Tidus pulled her into a hug. Rikku would have hugged him back put her arms were between him and her, resting on his chest.

"I wish I could be with you a little longer." Rikku whispered to him. Rikku pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"But you have to go. I'll be fine here by myself." Rikku said.

"If you stay I stay." Tidus said leaning down and pulling her into a kiss. Rikku wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

Tidus began to push forward causing Rikku to walk backwards. Tidus pulled her waist closer to his and pushed his upper torso to cause to bend backwards. Rikku kept bending until she had to bend her knees, slowly sitting down in a shallow part of the water leaning against a rock that was sticking out. Tidus moved his arms to her shoulders and scooted her up so her upper torso was laying on the rock with his torso on her's and there legs in the water. He then moved his hands to her face wetting it a bit and Rikku ran her fingers through his hair making it spiky from the water that was on her hands. Tidus broke the kiss but his face remained extremely close to her's. Rikku could hear him breathing heavily. Tidus just stared into her green swirly eyes and felt his heart melt in them.

"Spend the night with me." Tidus said still breathing heavily. Rikku felt her heart quicken. Tidus put his forehead to her's and closed his eyes.

"I need you to stay with me." Tidus said feeling himself getting chocked up. He felt Rikku nod her head. Smiling he got up lifting Rikku with him and began walking home holding her tight to his side.

When they got to his house Tidus's parents where in their room spending time with each other and he knew they wouldn't come out. Tidus stopped in the living room and turned to Rikku.

"If I go see what time it is in the kitchen you won't disappear on me right?" Tidus asked.

"I'll be right here." Rikku replied smiling warmly. Tidus smiled back and went to go see what time it was. It was only nine o' clock. Tidus felt something press against his back.

"It's still early." Rikku said laying her head on his back.

Tidus smiled.

"Let's go get changed." Tidus suggested. They were both soaking wet.

They went up to Tidus's room and got change. Tidus into a t-shirt and baggy pajama pants and Rikku into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Tidus sat down on the couch and patted a seat next to him and Rikku walked over and sat down next to him. Tidus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so they were now both laying down on their sides.

"Why didn't you come before?" Tidus asked. It had been bugging him that she didn't show up before, but waited until now.

"I couldn't before." Rikku answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was too weak before. But now after learning some lessons and going through some tests I was able to appear."

"How long are you staying?" Tidus asked.

"I can only stay for today. Tomorrow I will be gone." Tidus felt his heart ache. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean gone?" Tidus asked afraid of the answer.

"I won't be able to come back for a while. It uses to much of my energy to appear as a solid spirit and not just some see through ghost." Tidus calmed down slightly, but he still wanted her to stay longer.

"Then we'll have to make it count" Tidus and Rikku cuddled up to each other enjoying each other's company.

((Why do I have to go?)) Rikku thought as she rested her head on Tidus's chest.

\\\\\\\\\

After a while Tidus got up and went to go get a drink from his mini fridge. Rikku just laid there enjoying the after feel.

"Rikku when will you... go?" Tidus asked wishing she would say never.

"Early in the morning around six." Rikku stood up and walked behind him. Tidus turned around his eyes watery.

"I don't want you to go. It kills me that your not around already and being with you like this then you leaving is just too much!" Tidus said looking away.

Rikku stepped closer to him.

"It hurts me too, but I won't be gone forever." Tidus looked at her.

"I promise i'll come back to you. Wait for me." Rikku said. Tidus nodded.

((If she wants me to wait then I'll wait.)) Tidus thought.

"We should go to sleep." Rikku said heading for the bed but being stopped when Tidus grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going to sleep now. I want more time with you." Rikku nodded understanding completely.

"Then what would you like to do?" Rikku asked.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was now twelve o' clock and Tidus and Rikku had been up talking and joking around. Rikku then yawed and leaned into Tidus as they both sat on the couch.

"Tidus i'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Rikku asked. Tidus didn't want to but he too was sleepy.

"Alright." He lifted Rikku up and brought her to his bed. After he had her in the sheets he went to go turn off the lights then got in as well. They both could see each other through the moon light shining in through the window. Rikku cuddled close to Tidus and Tidus wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night." They both said to each other.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku woke up up at five and decided to wake tidus up before she left. Tidus got up immediately and went down stairs with her to go eat.

"I'm going to miss you." Tidus said as he ate his cereal.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we will be together again." Rikku said holding Tidus's hand. After those words they both ate slwoly and silently enjoying each other's company. After they had finished they put their bowls in the sink. Tidus's looked at the clock and noticed they had spent thirty minutes eating. The saddness of her time to leave almost near set in. They went back up to Tidus's room and just stood for a minute before Tidus turned to Rikku.

"Before you leave and while your leaving I want to be as close to you as possible." Tidus said rushing forward and capturing her lips with his. Rikku was at first surprised but soon kissed back. Tidus didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be doing this. He knew Yuna wouldn't allow it and would probably flip if she saw the two making out and having conversations that Yuna and him never had, but he didn't care. As long as he could have Rikku for this time he just didn't care.

Tidus began to direct them to the bed and they both fell onto it laying on their sides. Tidus held her tight to him and scooted so they were both laying on one his pillows with him on top. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and open his eyes slightly to the time. They only had ten minutes. Tidus deepened the kiss and held onto her waist tighter. Tidus became nervous as a thought came to him. He had always wanted to do this, but never got the chance because he was afraid Rikku would have found it too forward. Right now he didn't care and went for it. He parted his mouth and went for his first french kiss. Rikku's eyes shot open when she felt his tounge in her mouth, but soon reclosed them and joined in on this new kiss. When Tidus felt her fading slowly he parted and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't go. Please, I need you." Tidus said kissing her again but normally. He held her tighter and pulled her onto her side. When she was completely gone Tidus just laid there crying as he looked at the empty t-shirt and boxers that she had been wearing of his.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus was hanging out with everyone watching tv and trying to act happy. Yuna had not known about what had happened last night and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Tidus, come here you keep staring off into space." Yuna said pulling Tidus away from the window he was staring at and into the group.

Yuna gave him a hug and Tidus took a while before hugging back. Yuna looked up at him.

"You seem out of it, are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I was up late last night so I am just tired, that's all." Tidus half lied. Yuna let go and went to go sit down and continue talking to Dante.

((Those two have become best friend, so why can't she be with him and not me.)) Tidus thought. he knew that didn't sound right, but the day before had been stuck in his head and every time he thought about the night before his heart would quicken and he wold get a yearning to be with Rikku again.

Tidus was about to sit down and join in on everyone's conversation when a picture hanging on the wall caught his eye. He walked over to it and stared at it. It was a picture of Rikku walking with her head turned to the camera smiling beautifully. Tidus then noticed that the pond was right to the side of her. Tidus remembered what had happened there and suddenly got hot and bothered. Things the night before had gotten steamy with him and Rikku and remembering it all made him feel very warm at the moment. Yuna noticed the way he was looking at the picture and went over to Tidus.

"Your acting strange are you sure you're okay?" Yuna asked worried.

"I'm fine." Tidus said turning to face her. Yuna leaned forward to give Tidus a kiss, but as soon as her lips pressed against his moved his head back so quickly she thought his head might have came off. Yuna frowned.

"You can't even kiss your girlfriend?" Yuna asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Not now Yuna." Tidus said back.

Yuna felt angry.

"It's because you saw Rikku at the arena yesterday isn't it!" Yuna said raising her voice.

Everyone turned to her.

"You saw Rikku brudda? How?" Wakka asked confused.

"She's friends with the people who run the arena and they made a tribute to her by having a image projection of her preform there." Yuna answered not looking away from Tidus.

"Are you still mad about that?"

"I wasn't until you distanced yourself from me. Tidus, she's gone you have to accept that and move on."

_I promise I'll come back to you. Wait for me..._

Tidus heard Rikku say.

"Yuna, I'm not going to move on that quickly and after yesterday I can't and won't."

"You mean after you kissed her in front of everyone in Besaid on stage!"

"If she was a projection then how could he touch her?" Paine asked.

"Who knows! But after he 'let his emotions get the best of him' he doesn't seem to care about me anymore."

"I never said that."

"You might as well have. How did it feel kissing her? Was it nice and moist for ya? Or maybe later you went back and decided to switch it up a bit, right?"

"Why are you getting so mad? You forget that I was with her first." Tidus said still in a calm voice. His calmness mad her even more mad.

"So! Does that mean that you-" Yuna got cut off when something came on the tv.

"That's right folks! Not only was yesterday's concert the most rockin' thing in Besaid it also had a bit of steamy romance, when this guy got on stage." a young guy sitting in a chair next to a girl said as it showed clips from the performance and a clip from Tidus passionately kissing Rikku.

"(Whistle) Pretty steamy there Tidus." Dante said walking past Tidus giving him a nudge in the stomach while grinning wildly.

"Now everyone knows about your one minute of passion." Yuna said.

"If you think their romance stopped there then your wrong. In her later preformance he got the need to be with our new singing sensation." The female said as it showed Tidus leaning towards Rikku after second performance.

Yuna turned to back to Tidus.

"You... You went back?" Yuna said.

"Yuna-"

"After you knew how I felt you... Went back?" Yuna felt the tears welling up inside.

"Why am I not good enough for you?" Yuna asked sounding deeply hurt. Tidus felt bad. He should have tried to be more considerate even if it was Rikku.

"Yuna that's not it at all! I let my feelings cloud my judgment. I-It was stupid and I should have controled myself."

" Tidus, I know you still have Rikku on your mind. So do I! I miss her terribly and I'm trying not to do anything that would upset her, but you take one step forward and five steps back. I care about you a lot, but you seem to not care about my feelings. Am I that not important to you? I'm not trying to replace Rikku, no, never! But I want to have a chance and you won't let me." Yuna was now crying. Tidus stepped forward and held her close.

"I do care about you and your feelings. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you. Please forgive me." Tidus said feeling extremely bad. Yuna backed up slightly.

"Of course I do, but I- You- What you did hurt me deeply." Yuna said whipping the tears out of her eyes. Tidus gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be more considerate and if I'm not you can hit me." Tidus said giving her a goofy grin. Yuna giggled.

"Alright deal!" Yuna smiled causing Tidus to smile. Yuna then sat down and began talking with everyone else.

"Tidus can I talk to you for a moment." Lulu asked.

"Sure." Tidus and Lulu walked off by themselves.

"Tidus why are you doing this?" Lulu asked rubbing her temples. She looked stressed.

"Doing what?" Tidus laughed.

"Kissing images, memories, or whatever of Rikku one minute then holding Yuna close the next." Lulu closed her eyes.

Tidus looked confused.

"You can't seem to choose." Lulu opened her eyes and stared at Tidus.

\\\\\\\\\\  
Rikku had made it to the last one. She had been crying sense she was forced to come back so Racheal didn't push her.

"Any more of this and I will die of a broken heart." Rikku said to herself.

"Rikku I'm proud of you. You've made it this far and I know it's been difficult. But we're almost there. This last one will be the true test of your growth and of your love." Rachael said. Rikku looked sick to her and she didn't like seeing Rikku's eyes so red from crying and her voice tired from yelling.

"One more... Just one more..." Rikku said.

Racheal have her a hug and nodded.

Rikku was taken out side of a shop.

"Rikku there you are!" Tidus called running up to her.

Rikku was shocked.

((This is the last one? I can do this.)) Rikku thought.

"Daddy, is my new mommy gonna be okay? She looks shock." Rikku quickly shook herself out of it and smiled. The little girl looked exactly like Yuna. Rikku stopped smiling.

\\\\\\\\\\

"You seem to be stuck between wanting to be with Yuna and wanting to be with Rikku. Caught in the balance."

Tidus hung his head.

"In doing this you bring Rikku great pain and regret."

Tidus's head shot up and he could feel the tears welling up inside of him ready to pour.

"W-What?" Tidus said weakly.

"Rikku would be ashamed and greatly hurt if she could see you, kissing and holding her cousin one moment then making out with a projection or whatever of her next." Lulu said as gently as she could. She saw the tears coming down from Tidus's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tidus, you can't play this game. You can't have them both, and I know there must be one you truly want to be with." Lulu walked over to Tidus and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I believe that Rikku's spirit is still around and I strongly believe that she'll come back to us and that's why I say this." Lulu said gently.

Tidus knew what Lulu was saying and he was glad that she believed that Rikku wasn't gone forever.

"Tidus, I know that Rikku confessed of being in love with you before she died."

Tidus once again felt guilty for not having said anything.

"Do you feel the same way? I know that you haven't had time to think about it because of Yuna, but I want you to think about it. Because if you are in love with her then don't do this to her. Don't break her heart while she's dead."

\\\\\\\\\\

"Who knows! Now go play okay?" Tidus said to his daughter.

The little girl nodded and ran off to play in a play bin. Rikku felt something around her neck. She lifted her hand and touched and noticed it was a collar.

((I don't want this on.)) Rikku thought as she was just about to pull it off.

"DON'T!" Tidus shouted. Rikku jumped.

"You know that I'm glad we're together now, but you know the agreement now that Yuna is gone." Tidus said.

"Agree-" Rikku paused as she noted that her hair wasn't as long as it used to be. She grabbed a piece of her hair and looked at it. It was short and brown. Rikku got a look of terror and looked in a shop mirror. she still looked like herself, but she had yuna's hair and one brown eye. What was going on?

((The collar makes me look like... Yuni?)) Rikku thought. She felt sick. The only reason Tidus was with her in this one was because she looked like Yuna. Rikku turned around and smiled.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus began to cry uncontrollably.

"Your right. I shouldn't be doing this to Rikku. I need to talk to Yuna. I feel like an idiot and ashamed." Tidus said through his sobs. Lulu just gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to be on the blunt side, but I couldn't bare to see you like this." Lulu said. Tidus stopped crying.

"I'll talk to her know. And thanks Lulu." Tidus said. Lulu smiled at him.

"Anything for a friend." Tidus smild back and went back out where everyone else was.

"Yuna do you think we could go? I'd like to talk to you at your house." Tidus said.

"Sure, of course. I'll see you guys later." Yuna said standing up from Wakka's couch.

Tidus and Yuna walked back to Yuna's house in silence. Yuna noticed that Tidus looked deeply upset.

((I wonder what's bothering him.)) Yuna thought. When they got to her house they went to go sit in the living room. When Tidus got comfortable he turned to talk to Yuna.

"Yuna, I-" Yuna had cut him off with a kiss. When she broke it off Tidus had a look of confusion.

"You looked upset and I was hoping that would make you feel better." Yuna said grinning.

"Yuna that's it. I want to talk about us." Tidus said.

"Huh?" Yuna said surprised and confused.

"Lulu has brought it to my attention that I seem to be trying to be with you and Rikku and that's not right. I know That I feel more strongly more than the other, but I'm a but lost right now."

"I don't understand. You can't choose between me and... Rikku?" Yuna asked frowning slightly in confusion.

"But Tidus, she's dead. Not to sound horrible! But how can you try to be with us both?"

"I don't believe Rikku is gone. I believe she's going to come back and that's why I wanted to talk about this."

"I don't understand. Are you trying to break up with me?" Yuna asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know." Tidus sighed in frustration and stood up walking across the room. Yuna stood up and took his hand.

"Don't turn your back to me. If you want to talk about this at least talk to me face to face." Yuna brought him to the couch to sit back down.

"I'm sorry for this, but it's just confusing me. I'm happy with you, but Rikku is... I was happy with her too. I like you both a lot and I can't believe things turned out this way." Tidus noticed Yuna's eyes getting watery.

"Yuna, don't-" it was too late she was already crying.

"So you don't know who you love? Tidus I don't like this at all. Your scaring me and I want to be with you." Yuna said covering her face with her hands.

"Yuna..." Tidus put a hand on her shoulder. She uncovered her face and placed her hands on her chest.

"I thought that if you moved on that it would be best, but abviously a part of you wants to be with Rikku and I understand that. I care for you so much and-" Yuna covered her face again.

"Please don't be upset. I feel really stupid about this and I don't want to hurt you." Tidus said giving her a hug. Yuna looked up at him.

"I love you." Yuna said.

\\\\\\\\\\

"I'm sure I can take this off for one day." Rikku said to Tidus. Just as she took it off and turned back to her old look Tidus slapped her and forced the collar back on. Rikku held her cheek as she began to cry. She couldn't believe he had hit her.

"Rikku, keep it on." Tidus said sighing.

"Why did you hit me?" Rikku said through tears.

"You know our agreement and you broke the rule. Never take it off. I'm still in love with Yuna so having you walking around looking like her helps me along."

Rikku couldn't believe it.

((You have to be joking.)) Rikku thought. She tried again and this time he slapped her harder and used more force in putting back on the collar. Rikku began to cry even more at the hurtful blow to her face.

"Don't you feel anything for me?" Rikku asked hoping he would see his wrongs and apologize.

Tidus got a look like he was thinking for a moment than answered.

"I feel you at night."

Rikku froze and her heart broke in two.

"You use me for... how could you?" Rikku said in pure disbelief.

"Rikku don't act like you didn't know. Me and you will be together just as long as you sort of looked like Yuna."

Rikku fell to the ground.

((Is this what it will take to get you to love me?))

_Rikku don't...  
_

Rikku began to cry harder.

"I gave you my heart you spit it back in my face..."

_Remember Rikku it's not real..._

"This is as real as it's going to get. How do I know this isn't his true intentions for me?" Rikku said to herself.

_You must have faith!_

"I can't do it any more." Rikku held her face in her hands.

_Rikku... No!_

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus froze. Rikku had said that she had loved him and he had did the wrong thing by saying nothing. This time we was going to be true to his heart. Yuna leaned in to give him a kiss but fell short when...

"I'm in love with Rikku." Tidus said just before their lips met. Yuna's eyes went wide and she backed up.

"Y-Your sure-"

"I'm more than possative. I always have, but I never said it. Yuna I want us to be friends. JUST friends." Tidus said. He felt a whole lot better getting that off of his chest. Yuna stood up and turned her back to him.

"Then alright, I can do that." Tidus could tell Yuna was hurt deeply. She had confessed her love to him and he just confessed his love... To someone else.

Tidus stood up behind her. Yuna turned around.

"Just promise me that we will remain friends. No awkward relationships. I don't want to ever loose you as a friend."

"Deal. I promise to always be your friend." Tidus gave her a hug

"You-You should leave. It's getting late." Yuna said smiling at him. Tidus could tell it was a fake smile and she was trying to be stronge for him. He was thankful that she was trying to be.

He left her house to go see Rikku.

((I have to let Rikku know how I feel in some way.)) Tidus thought as he headed towards Rikku's house. When he got there this time Cid was there to talk to him.

Tidus followed Cid into the living room and took a seat.

"Tidus, do you know I'm trying to keep Rikku's body reserved?" Cid asked.

"Not really. But I'm glad you did." Tidus admitted.

"Remember when I said that Rikku's body won't go because she refuses?"

"Yes."

"I believe that Rikku is still alive. She was never dead."

"What!"

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was laying on the ground crying.

_Rikku!_

"I can't! I'm sorry!" Rikku said through her sobs.

_Yes you can! He's not Tidus! Remember the test!_

"These tests have hurt me too much I can't take it."

_Rikku please!_

_((\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\))_

Oh No! Will Rikku give up and be lost forever? Find out in chapter 7!...But it's going to be some cold cold nights waiting for the answer...

Also just so you all know, I realize that I'm not using the real emotion song version from the game and you're probably wondering which version I'm using. As you know that game changed the words to the song and I have the English version sang by Koda Kumi that is the original English words and that's the version I'm using. I like the orignal words and I think it fits better in this story.


	7. Return: Part One

I don't own these characters.

Return: Part One

By: Utana Hikaruoto

"How can Rikku be-" Tidus started but Cid cut in.

"By her not wanting to die her spirit still remains, where, I don't know."

Tidus paused for a second.

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"Rikku... Her spirit was here. She didn't want to leave, but she had to... She asked me to wait for her and I said I would, but I just don't think I can wait for her forever. Just the saying of her name is enough to kill me."

"Tidus, love doesn't need a time limit. You may have to wait years from now for her and her love to come, but the thing that matters is that it will come. You can't always be in doubt, and even if it pains you to be constantly reminded of her when you love someone don't think twice."

Tidus remained silent as his eyes fell to the floor.

"You may not be in love with Rikku now, but she wants you to wait for her."

"I do."

"What?"

Tidus looked Cid dead in the eye.

"I'm in love with your daughter."

\\\\\\\\\\

_Rikku be strong I know it hurts, but you have to hang on!_

"Hang onto what?"

_Rikku you have to listen to me..._

\\\\\\\\\\

"Then why not you tell her."

"How?"

Cid smirked.

"Don't asked stupid questions that you already know the answer to." Cid said standing up and walking off

Tidus got up and slowly walked to the room holding Rikku. Tidus heard his heart beating in his ears making him more nervous, him not knowing why. Tidus finally entered the room and walked over to Rikku's body. He starred for a moment trying to find the right words. Tidus softly smiled and shook his head.

((Sometimes the best way is the most direct.))

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was laying flat on her stomach on the ground, her head to one side, and her face with a sad blank stare. Rachael's ghost body appeared in front of her.

"I'm in love with him."

Rachael stayed silent.

"I told him."

"What?"

Rikku blinked.

"I told him I love him." Rikku's eyes watered.

"He didn't say it back..." Her tears fell uncontrollably.

"It's not these tests that are getting to me, because I know what's in my heart and I know what I believe... It may hurt to see him kiss, touch, and love Yuna... I can handle that... But what I can't handle is seeing all of that and not know how he feels about me."

_Rikku-_

"All I want is to hear him say it... All I want is his heart... I can say he does or think he does, but I'm not sure if he does... That's all I need... All I need is him to prove it." Rikku slowly stood up facing Rachael and wiping her tears.

"That's what this all is, right? Proving that a feeling inside me and him exists? I love Tidus even if he doesn't return my love." Rikku turned to the Tidus in the test.

"You have my proof, but now I want his. And If Tidus wants my proof, then I'll give it to him."

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus opened the preserver and looked down at Rikku.

"Rikku...Tidus leaned down closer to Rikku.

"I don't want you to lose hope, I-I should have said this may before all of... This happened. I miss you."

Tidus couldn't see, but his body began to give off a bright light... And so did Rikku's...

\\\\\\\\\\

Rachael turned around and saw the area that she was looking at slowly give way to Tidus looking down at Rikku.

\\\\\\\\\\  
Tidus wasn't looking at anything else, but Rikku. He closed his eyes took in a deep breath then re-opened them.

"Rikku... I-" Suddenly Rikku's body began to disappear.

Tidus quickly looked her up and down blinking in shock. He looked up and ahead and saw the other world that he was clueless to moments ago. He slowly got up and walked to the entrance to the world, but not going through the splitting point. He saw Rikku from behind and his eyes softened.

Rikku felt a strong feeling near hit her body with great force. Her's widened and slowly go back to normal as she turned around to see a glowing Tidus stepping into the world like a night and shining armor. A weak and soft smile showed on Rikku's face. Tidus stood there not moving, but looking at Rikku. Rikku turned back around and faced the other Tidus.

"Here's my proof." Rikku said softly as she then quickly walked in front of the other Tidus, putting her hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you. You jerk." Rikku said as she ripped off the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

The other Tidus blinked surprisingly, then slowly closed his eyes and embraced her.

"Rikku!" The voice of the real Tidus yelled.

Rikku quickly pulled back and as she did so, the other Tidus's body arched, and his head got thrown back as if he soul was being take from him as he faded into nothing, but before he faded away completely Rikku turned and faced the real Tidus. Tidus smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted...

"I LOVE YOU RIKKU AL BHED!"

Rikku face brightened as she smiled big.

"I love you, you big meanie!" Rikku yelled back

She quickly ran past Rachael. Tidus opened his arms expectantly and Rikku jumped up and into Tidus's arms. Tidus spun her around the put her down.

"I'm in love with you." Tidus said smiling warmly.

Rikku bounced giddily.

"I-" Rikku started, but Tidus stopped her with a kiss.

Rikku wrapped her arms and around him and Tidus soon did the same.

Tidus felt his body shifting from that world into the real world, but not with Rikku. He slowly appeared back in the room that used to hold Rikku's body, standing in the middle his eyes open and standing straight. Tidus looked around confused, but felt as the need to put his hands out. He put his arms into a holding position and looked down at his arms. Rikku's body slowly appeared in his arms, but she was not awake and her head hanging back. Tidus quickly gave her body one quick shake making her head fall onto his chest. He looked her up and down then back at her face.

"Rikku."

Rikku sturd.

"Wake up."

Rikku opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Tidus."

Tidus slowly put her down and she stood up her arms still holding onto his arms.

"I love you." Rikku said.

"I know... And I'm glad."

Tidus hugged her then pulled back.

"I love you too."

Rikku smiled.

"Rikku."

"Yes?"

"You asked me to wait for you and now I want you to wait."

"For what?"

Tidus smiled down at her and shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

Rikku smiled. Tidus leaned forward and kissed her and wrapped his arms around him. Rikku did the same and smiled as he kissed her. Tidus felt her grip loosen and pulled back as her legs buckled and as she passed out. Tidus held her up and bent down and lifted her legs and took her up into her room. He laid her down onto her bed and put her under the sheets, kissing her on the forehead, then standing up.

"Tidus." called a male voice.

Tidus looked around the room confused.

"Who said that?" Tidus turned to face the end of the bed and saw a man that looked liked him standing there.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked stepping away from the bed.

"Take a wild guess."

"Austin?"

"Correct."

"What are you doing here?"

"Rikku went through great lengths to come back and it took a lot out of her. Even though it pained her she kept going and she gave you proof of her love, but now it's your turn."

"What do I have to do?"

"Rikku proved that she loved you and you proved that you loved her, but now you need to show her you love her."

"Show her? What do you mean show her?"

"There's something she wants and to bring an end to this, all you have to do is find a way to give it to her."

Tidus remained silent.

"Good-bye." Austin said turning around and disappeared.

Tidus looked down at Rikku.

((I end this Rikku... I promise.))

((\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)))

What exactly is it that Rikku wants? And how will Tidus give it to her? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry I took so long posting this, but I recently move and the move took some time. And yes, I know this one was short, but I wanted to get one out and I decided that making this chapter short would get you guessing! ( - )


	8. What She Wants

These characters do not belong to be.

What She Wants

Tidus paced back and forth by Rikku's bed. He had to give her something that she wants, but what was it? Yuna and the other's then came rushing into the room.

"Oh my word... She is back." Yuna said turning to face Tidus shocked.

"How is she back?" Yuna asked.

Tidus was about to answer when Lulu cut in.

"It's because of Tidus."

"Huh?" Everyone said shocked.

Lulu sighed and continued.

"Rikku's love for Tidus kept her spirit bound to this world, but I'm guessing that Tidus's feelings remaining annyomous kept her stuck in between."

"So, because Tidus admited it, it brought her back?" Dante said.

"Excactly. But why isn't she awake?" Lulu asked Tidus.

"It took a lot out of her." Tidus replied.

"When will she wake up?" Paine asked.

"In four days." A male voice said. Tidus turned to see Austin standing there. No one else saw him so he just listened.

"You have four days to find out what it is she wants and if you don't have it by then, then she won't be waking until... a very long time." Austin then disappeared.

"Four days." Tidus said.

"Four days? Why so long?" Wakka asked.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Yuna said.

Tidus sighed.

"Like Lulu said, Rikku's love for me kept her bound to this world, but she would come back or be gone forever depending on how I felt. I said I love her so she came back. To make a long story short, I have been informed that Rikku wants something specific that would no longer put my love for her into question, and I have four days until she wakes up to find out what it is and give it to her. If I can't give it to her by then, then who knows when she will wake up next."

"Sounds to me like we have a mission." Lulu said.

Tidus turned to her.

"No one said we couldn't help you find it out, so now we will." 

Tidus smiled.

"I have no clue what it could be though."

"Has she ever said anything?" Dante asked.

Tidus shrugged.

"Not that I can remember."

"Are you sure, she never mentioned anything?" Dante asked.

"Sense the last time she came back, nothing."

Yuna took a step forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" 

Tidus turned to look at her.

"You said she hasn't said anything sense the last time she came back. She's been back before?"

Tidus froze not knowing if he should mention what happened that night. He decided to tell her that Rikku had came back, but not all of it.

"The Rikku at thearena was not a fake. She had really came back."

Yuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You mean when you kissed her on stage that was really her?"

Tidus nodded.

"But how?"

"She was able to use most of her enegery to come back for one day as a solid spirit. After the arena, I saw her again and we talked."

"And she didn't say anything that would give a clue as to what she wants?" Wakka asked.

"No, we just talked normally."

"From all the time you've had with her, what are something of the things you know she would want?" Dante asked. Tidus thought for a moment before answering.

"She's said a lot of things, but nothing that would tell me what she wants."

Yuna looked at Tidus with a hint of sadness, but soon shook it away.

"Well, i'm going to go home and try to think of something." Yuna said.

"I'll walk you home." Dante said.

Tidus nodded.

Yuna and Dante slowly walked back to Yuna.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"It's nothing."

"Now that Rikku's back, you and Tidus are no more right?"

The words hurt, but she soon nodded.

"Did you know that would happen, when you first got together with him?"

"I suspected."

"I can't believe he asked you out knowing it wouldn't be perminant."

"He didn't. I was the one who asked."

Dante nodded.

"When I think about it, I don't love him."

"You don't?"

"I do, but compared to Rikku's love it's nothing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her love saved her from death. If I was to die it wouldn't keep me here."

"So you were close to actually being able to love him?

Yuna nodded.

"But I have a feeling the one I'm ment to be with will show themself soon."

"It's good you keep a postive outlook."

Yuna smiled.

"Me and you should hang out more" Yuna said.

"That sounds good." Dante said smiling back.

Hi! I know it's been FOREVER, but not to fear! I will be writing again consistantly! I thank you all for waiting so patiently. This chapter is just to get you going again. Until next time! And...Oh yeah... I'M BACK!


End file.
